Le Pacifique, théatre d'une bataille internationale
by Faigueurs
Summary: Après le renforcement des forces des abysses face à la flotte de kanmusu du Japon, les amirautés de l'Europe Continentale (Allemagne, France, Italie) décident d'aller soutenir leur allié japonais en leur envoyant la Force E, constituée des formes humaines des fleurons de leur flotte de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, de navires qui auraient du voir le jour et de leurs escortes.
1. Chapitre I - La Force E arrive

**Chapitre 1 : La Force E arrive.**

La flotte des Abysses avaient été vaincu à Qu, mais le pacifique occidentale était vaste, beaucoup plus vaste que la plupart des Océans et mers où les autres marines s'affairaient à réduire la menace du parasite océanique. Cependant, ce dernier n'acceptait pas la défaite cuisante qu'il avait subie si bien que son activité redoubla rendant le travail de la flotte de Nagato de plus en plus pénible et difficile au vu du manque de grands navires de guerre. Voyant l'activité réduite à presque rien en Méditerranée et le travail des corsaires Allemands, de la Royal Navy et de la Marine Nationale porter ses fruits en Atlantique Nord et Sud, il fut décidé que la marine britannique avait suffisamment de moyens avec quelques bâtiments russes, français italiens et allemands en support pour tenir cette région du globe. Cela libérait de leurs obligations les fleurons européens qui prirent la direction de la base de Nagato après un passage par Suez et un arrêt à Djibouti. Une offensive menée par l'Amiral Scheer, le Deutschland et soutenue par le croiseur-cuirassé Dunkerque et quelques bâtiments de la Royal Navy le long des côtés Sud-Africaines détourna suffisamment longtemps l'attention des flottes des Abysses de l'Ocean Indien. La flotte hybride qu'avait rassemblait l'Europe en Mer Rouge sortit sans encombre du Golfe d'Aden et purent rejoindre Singapour où tous ses navires ravitaillèrent. Les quelques unités en présence eurent pour ordre de conserver l'anonymat des bâtiments qui étaient en route vers Truk, le but étant de ne surtout pas attirer l'attention des flottes des Abysses extrêmement actives et féroces envers les flottes isolées.  
Nagato, en vue de réceptionner cette flotte européenne, appliqua les ordres de son Amiral en faisant déplacer une partie de la flotte, principalement des escorteurs à sa grande surprise, sur Truk. Les autres bâtiments restaient en arrière où allait rejoindre la flotte européenne, nommée Force E par les amiraux européens, une fois renforcée lors de son dernier transit entre Truk et la base dans l'archipel Nippon.

La flotte européenne quitta Singapour deux jours plus tard. La flotte de Singapour l'escorta jusqu'au nord de la Malaisie puis retourna dans ses eaux.

Nagato et Mutsu tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de connaître la composition exacte de la flotte qui n'était plus très loin maintenant de Truk et dont les premières communications entre Yamato et le navire de tête de cette flotte n'allait pas tarder.  
La flotte de Singapour, tenue au secret, ne voulut dire que la composition générale sans donner de nom : 3 portes avion modernes, 4 cuirassés modernes, 1 cuirassé ancien, 6 contre-torpilleurs, 2 croiseurs de bataille, 3 croiseur et 2 sous-marins dont un aux formes assez étranges. Au total 19 bâtiments qui faisaient route à seulement 25 ktn en moyenne.  
Les hypothèses sur la composition de cette flotte de soutient allèrent de bon train à Truk et certaines allaient jusqu'à dire que ce nombre était trop gros et que les amiraux de l'Atlantique et de Méditerranée n'allaient pas se priver d'autant de cuirassés et surtout d'un porte-avion. En tout cas, Kongo voyait d'un mauvais œil l'arrivé d'autant de grands bâtiments potentiellement dangereux dans sa quête du cœur de l'Amiral.  
À une journée de Truk, la Force E coupa le silence radio et demanda à parler à Yamato qui retransmettait tout à Nagato, curieuse de savoir quels navires allaient être sous ses ordres. Ce fut une voix à laquelle personne ne s'attendait qui agressa les oreilles de Yamato.

"J'ai faim!

\- Littorio! Ça va pas de rompre le silence radio pour dire ça!

\- Mais j'ai faim Roma... J'arrive sur mes réserves-

\- Euh excusez-moi? Dit Yamato calmement.

\- On est toute morte de faim Littorio... Ce n'est donc pas une raison pour m'empêcher de prendre contact avec nos hôtes NORMALEMENT!

\- Mais Bismarck! *bouhou* Et si on n'avait pas les deux autres mollusques...

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle va te dire le mollusque!

\- Bretagne calme toi... On a déjà réglé ça...

\- Joffre a raison Bretagne. On en a parlé à Suez et Littorio ne dit ça que parce qu'elle a faim.

\- Oh mais Richelieu, arrête de les protéger uniquement parce qu'elles sont vi- AÏE!

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises...

\- Mais Roma... *bouhou*

\- Excusez-moi? Redemanda Yamato. Si je vous dérange je peux couper la radio.

\- Ah pardon Yamato. Littorio est insupportable depuis hier parce qu'elle a oublié de se ravitailler complètement donc elle arrive à ses limites. Enfin, DKM Bismarck au rapport, navire de ligne et navire amiral de la Force E.

\- Bonjour Bismarck ! Yamato resta silencieuse un court moment puis reprit sur le même ton léger. Le navire secrétaire Nagato voudrait savoir qui sont les bâtiments qui constituent ta force.

\- Je te donne la composition des trois flottes de batailles, de celle la plus en avant à celle la plus en retrait en direction de Truk.

\- Très bien.

\- Nagato entend tout ce que je dis ou je dois tout dire lentement?

\- Elle t'entend, elle ne peut juste pas te parler.

\- D'accord. Il y eut un court silence puis elle commença à donner les noms tant attendu. Flotte de Chasse, 10 miles nautique en avant de ma position, elle est menée par le Croiseur-cuirassé MN Strasbourg, constituée du croiseur de bataille DKM Prinz-Eugen et soutenue par le contre-torpilleur MN Mogador. Vitesse moyenne, 30ktn. Mais elle n'avance pas de manière rectiligne car elle balaye un large périmètre le long de notre route et le soir elles reviennent à notre niveau. Flotte Principale de la Force E, commandée par le Cuirassé Moderne DKM Bismarck en position de chasse escorté par les Destroyer Z1 et Z2, constituée en deuxième ligne du Dreadnought MN Bretagne qui escorte avec le croiseur MN Algérie et le croiseur RM Giovanni Delle Bande Nere (Italien) les Porte-Avion MN Joffre RM Alquilla et DKM Graf-Zeppelin en troisième ligne se trouve le contre-torpilleur Le Fantasque et le croiseur Georges Leygues. Vitesse moyenne, 20ktn route directe vers le point de rendez-vous. Flotte de fuite, commandée par le super-Dreadnought MN Richelieu, constitué des cuirassés modernes Littorio et Roma et des contre torpilleurs RM Leone et MN Vauquelin. Vitesse moyenne 30ktn avec grand périmètre de balayage en arrière de la flotte principale et obligation de venir en escorte rapprochée le soir.

\- Escorte? Tu te fiches de moi Bizmarck? Comment veux tu que j'escorte quoi que ce soit en tant que flotte de fuite avec toute mon artillerie montée à l'avant? Objecta Richelieu

\- Tu t'occupes de l'escorte éloignée je te l'ai déjà dit bon sang! Je voulais que tu ais Mogador avec toi justement pour te protéger pendant que le reste de ta flotte montait rapidement en escorte rapprochée. Mais comme tu l'as souligné à Singapour, quand Prinz et Strasbourg ont failli être séparées, Mogador leur sera plus utile.

\- Mouai... Je coupe la radio désolé pour l'intervention.

\- Pas de problème Richelieu. Ah attend!

\- Oui?

\- Rassure moi tu n'as pas oublié les cadeaux qu'on a ramené d'Europe à Singapour? Un long silence s'installa et la radio de Richelieu relayé les injonctions de cette dernière à l'encontre de Littorio et Roma qui semblaient, pour l'une se moquer et l'autre montrer une certaine impatience. Alors? Finit par dire une Bismarck dont le ton qui avait tendance à s'adoucir quand elle parlait à Richelieu était devenu extrêmement froid.

\- Tu es sur de ne pas les avoir confiés à Joffre? D'habitude c'est elle qui s'occupe du transport.

\- Tu es gentille Richelieu, mais ce sont des avions que je transporte afin d'assurer votre protection- répondit sèchement Joffre avant de couper sa radio.

\- Mais JoffeeeAAAAAAHHHH! Le hurlement de surprise de Richelieu dressa Yamato et Nagato. La réaction de la première rendant perplexe toutes les filles présentent à Truk et qui se préparaient mentalement à recevoir les bâtiments précédemment cités.

\- Richelieu! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Hurla inquiète Bismarck.

\- Rien c'est U527 qui a fait surface juste à côté de moi sans prévenir-

\- C'est Surcouf qui a les cadeaux... Dit le sous-marin calmement et avec une toute  
petite voix posée.

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser de m'avoir foutu une frousse pareille!

\- Elle ne voulait pas que le vin soit chaud alors elle l'a pris et m'a forcé à en prendre une partie aussi... Dit-elle avant de couper la communication et manifestement plonger.

\- Satané sous-marin! Revient ici et excuse-toi!

\- Richelieu... Commença Bismarck, avec sa précédente voix douce. Une fois que le silence fut retrouvé sur la ligne, Bismarck la remercia.

\- Vous avez combien de sous-marin demande le navire secrétaire Nagato?

\- Deux. L'U527 qui est un classe XVIII et le croiseur-sous-marin Surcouf de la classe du même nom. D'après le dernier relevé envoyé par elles deux, Surcouf est en avant de la flotte de chasse dans l'axe de la flotte principale tandis que U527 est en dessous de nous.

\- D'accord. Nagato vous dit de mettre directement le cap sur Truk. Une flotte d'escorte sera à mi-chemin et vous guidera jusqu'à votre destination.

\- Très bien. Yamato, selon toi doit-on s'attendre à ce qu'une flotte des Abysses viennent nous faire l'honneur de nous accueillir?"

La question de Bismarck n'était pas anodine et surtout faisait écho au fait que Richelieu et sa flotte de fuite avaient, comme Strasbourg et Prinz-Eugen, dus ouvrir le feu à plusieurs reprises afin de faire fuir des flottes de reconnaissance des abysses. Ces attaques n'avaient pas eu de conséquences majeur pour les croiseurs de batailles de la flotte de chasse qui selon eux avaient réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire 5 bâtiments et plusieurs appareils volants. Mais une torpille perdue par une flotte de reconnaissance plus conséquente vint percuter Richelieu. Même si les dégâts étaient mineurs, plus elle restait en mer sans réparation et plus elle risquait d'avoir de mauvaises surprises quant aux faiblesses qu'avait provoqué l'impact.  
Yamato, même si elle ne connaissait pas ces détails, savait qu'il fallait que Bismarck arrête de disposer sa flotte de cette façon et que toutes les filles devaient être proches les une des autres jusqu'à ce que sa flotte vienne les escorter. Les flottes des abysses devaient les avoir repérées depuis un moment et n'allaient pas laisser des renforts arriver aussi facilement. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas donner son avis tant que Nagato était encore dans la conversation c'est pourquoi elle garda son ressentit et transmis la pensée de Nagato qui n'était autre que celle de l'Amiral : renforcer la flotte principale et conserver la formation jusqu'au nouveau point de rendez-vous. Là, la Force E sera le cœur de la flotte que mènera Yamato jusqu'à Truk. Bismarck remercia Nagato et Yamato puis coupa la communication, disant qu'elle reprendra contact dans 30 minutes. Yamato verrouilla rapidement le canal de Nagato et tenta d'interpeler le cuirassé allemand.  
Mais ce ne fut pas l'allemande qui répondit. Non c'était une voix un peu brouillée française.

"Cuira... ssé cui... rassé cuirassé Yamato, ici croiseur cuirassé Str... As... Bourg. Qu'est ce qu... Passe? Le message était lourdement brouillé mais Yamato comprit et ne perdit pas de temps.

\- Strasbourg! Dit à Bismarck que les flottes des abysses sont extrêmement actives dans cette région! Il faut que vous vous rassembliez le plus vite possible, surtout depuis que vous avez brisé le signal radio!  
Yamato attendit un instant puis un signal clair finit par se faire entendre en anglais, le croiseur-cuirassé ne parlant que très peu japonais.

\- Bien reçu. Le signal radio était devenu clair. Je vais essayer de transmettre à Bismarck et à Richelieu pour connaître leur avis. Prinz Eugen ne semble pas opposée... Et elle confirme vue qu'elle est juste à côté de moi et Mogador... MOGADOR CESSE DE FAIRE LA COURSE AVEC LES DAUPHINS! Hum pardon... Et Mogador devrait ne pas faire de résistance. Par contre, mettez-vous en route.

\- J'y compte bien. Nagato ne devrait pas tarder à nous donner le feu vert. Vous aurez besoin de toute évidence de ravitaillement.

\- Pour tout le monde ça semble aller. Mais Littorio est presque à sec donc ce serait mieux qu'on n'ait pas à la prendre en remorque jusqu'à votre base.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'on pourra transporter. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure Yamato."

Les deux bâtiments coupèrent la communication et Strasbourg coupa totalement sa radio avant de sa rapprocher du croiseur allemand qui avançait tranquillement derrière elle. Sous leur ancienne forme, elles ne s'aimait pas du tout. Il faut dire que Strasbourg, deuxième de la classe Dunkerque, avait vu le jour à la suite de la mise à l'eau des premiers croiseurs de bataille Allemands, dont Prinz Eugen faisaient parti. Mais sous cette forme, les deux bâtiments se complétaient. En effet, Prinz-Eugen était la plus petite des deux, la plus manœuvrable, la plus rapide et celle ayant le meilleur niveau de détection. Cependant, son blindage est faible comparé au bâtiment qui devait la chasser et son artillerie parfois insuffisante pour combattre de grosses unités. Strasbourg, bien que plus rapide que sa jumelle, était plus lourde et plus lente que Prinz-Eugen en plus du fait qu'elle ait un rayon de vu variant en fonction de la position de son hydravion d'observation. Le poids de Strasbourg était du à son blindage important pour un bâtiment de sa classe et une artillerie puissante de cuirassé, d'où son appellation de Croiseur-cuirassé. Elles se compensaient donc en comblant les "défauts" de l'autre : la rapidité de Prinz-Eugen lui donnait le moyen d'agrandir davantage leur zone de patrouille et l'hydravion de Strasbourg leur permettait de rester en communication. Les radars de Prinz-Eugen compensait la mauvaise vu de Strasbourg qui pouvait grâce aux infos de l'allemande donner de l'artillerie au maximal de la porté de celle-ci sans problème. Là où Prinz-Eugen préférait fuir car l'unité était trop grosse, Strasbourg faisait le ménage. Elles formaient plutôt une bonne équipe et elles l'avaient rapidement compris. Depuis leur départ de Suez, elles multipliaient les attaques victorieuses contre des petites flottes des abysses et repoussaient habilement les flottes de reconnaissance. Mogador dans cette histoire était un peu celle qui veillait à ce que les deux ne s'emballent pas trop et se fassent prendre à revers par manque d'attention. Mais elle restait un contre-torpilleur, et elle avait tendance à faire elle même les reconnaissance de la flotte de chasse, histoire de prouver encore et encore au monde qu'elle était le navire de sa classe le plus rapide du monde.

La flotte de chasse, sur ordre de Strasbourg cessa sa mission en avant de la flotte principale et prit la direction de celle-ci lentement, afin d'économiser du carburant qui, quoi qu'on puisse affirmer, commencent à réduire dangereusement au vu de leurs frasques en tant que corsaire. Les trois bâtiments, Mogador en tête, Strasbourg et Prinz-Eugen l'une à côté de l'autre, avançaient de façon régulière, sur une mer plate et calme, avec une vue parfaite à des miles et des miles à la ronde. De telles conditions permettaient de voir très loin, mais Strasbourg par mesure de précaution avait envoyé son hydravion faire des recherches encore plus loin. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'elle a pu entendre Yamato. Alors que le croiseur-cuirassé informait l'une de ses protégées qu'elle pouvait revenir, cette dernière ne répondit pas. Aucun signal ne parvenait au navire de tête de la flotte de chasse qui mît en panne.

"Prinz, tu vois quelque chose? le croiseur de bataille allemand, qui parlait i peine deux secondes qu'elle avait envie de voire le Japon fut surpris de la demande de la française mais ne chercha pas longtemps.

\- Non rien du tout. En tout cas en surface pourquoi?

\- J'ai perdu un hydravion...

\- Comment?!

\- Je n'ai plus de signal avec lui... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net.

\- Je m'en occupe Strasbourg! Personne n'échappe à ma vitesse! Brrrooouuuu! Hurla Mogador en fonçant dans la direction de la dernière position de l'hydravion.

\- Mogador! On doit retourner auprès de la flotte principale! Et ce n'est pas normal que la flotte ait abattue l'hydravion. Cria Prinz-Eugen au contre-torpilleur qui stoppa net et regarda l'allemande d'un air d'incompréhension notoire.

\- Prinz-Eugen a raison... Habituellement, les flottes de reconnaissance ne cherche pas a détruire nos avions. Au contraire elles cherchent a nous faire venir pour nous identifier et rapporter tout ça a leur base.

\- Dans le sens de Mogador par contre, Schwester ne sera pas contente si on fuit devant une flotte sans savoir de quoi elle est composée... Ajouta Prinz-Eugen en se tournant vers le lieu où Strasbourg avait perdu le contact avec son hydravion.

\- Bouhou, je veux je ne veux pas me faire gronder encore par Bismarck-

\- "Encore" tout de suite. Elle t'a juste dit d'être un peu moins volage et surtout de protéger TOUS les membres de cette flotte. Enfin... Elle regarda dans la direction des deux autres puis souffla. Bon, on y va lentement et dès qu'on a le contacte, je me donne 2 minutes pour choisir si on les affronte ou pas. Il est probable que l'on ait affaire avec une grosse flotte. Auquel cas ..,

\- On prend la fuite sans se poser de question. Compléta Prinz-Eugen qui se mît en toute."

La flotte de chasse fit demi-tour et à peine eut elle finit sa manœuvre que Mogador senti une présence. Des avions cria t'elle en accélérant dans leur direction. Strasbourg ne réfléchit pas et ordonna que tout le monde devait impérativement foncer vers la flotte principale pour avoir le soutient des avions des deux portes avions. Cependant, si elles brisaient le silence radio, il y avait un risque que la flotte sache que deux portes avion se trouvent dans la flotte et par conséquent change de cible. Elle leur fallait néanmoins un support aérien approprié car la DCA du croiseur cuirassé et du croiseur de bataille ne pourraient pas tenir en échec plusieurs escadrilles. Prinz-Eugen prit la décision de lancer un de ses précieux hydravions, plus rapide que ceux de Strasbourg, avec pour mission de transmettre un message à Bismarck : "escadrille ennemis sur le radar de Mogador, confirmation par mes radars et les télémètres de Strasbourg. Retour à porter de l'aviation aéronavale en urgence. Besoin de soutient aéronavale immédiat". La petite protégée de croiseur de bataille salua puis prit son envole en direction de la flotte principale. Les trois navires étaient à la vitesse maximale de Strasbourg qui avait pris la tête car elle était inutile si la flotte se trouvait derrière. Au centre Prinz-Eugen était concentrée, alignant son artillerie contrôlent dans l'axe des escadrilles qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Mogador quant à elle zigzaguait à l'arrière et sans prévenir mît ses machines à leur maximum en direction de quelque chose qui avait attiré les deux autres unités de surface.

"Torpilles en approchent!"


	2. Chapitre II - Bataille impromptue

**Chapitre 2 : Bataille impromptue pour la Force E.**

Strasbourg et Prinz-Eugen virèrent de bord avant de ralentir pour ne pas trop s'éloigner du contre-torpilleur. Ce dernier finit par lâcher ses grenades sous-marines et l'explosion colossale qui s'en suivi démontrait l'explosion d'un sous-marin des abysses.

"Mogador, on bat en retraite! Maintenant!" Hurla Prinz-Eugen.

"Tout de suite! Et un sous-marin de plus! Youhou!"

"On verra ça à Truk veux tu! Les avions ne sont plus très loin-" finit Prinz-Eugen en donnant pleine vapeur sans trop réfléchir au fait que Strasbourg n'allait pas pouvoir suivre éternellement.

Le croiseur-cuirassé donna alors, afin de suivre les deux autre bâtiments, 31ktn de vitesse, sont record personnel en somme. À cette vitesse elle pouvait rester au niveau des deux autres Kanmusus sans trop de soucis, mais au prix d'une fatigue importante qui ne tarda pas à être remarquée par Prinz-Eugen.

"Strasbourg, tu peux tenir encore un peu?

\- Je devrai pouvoir faire ça... La respiration du croiseur-cuirassé devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Tu vois la flotte principale sur tes radars? Finit elle avant de tousser, la forçant à ralentir un peu pour de nouveau reprendre sa vitesse maximale.

\- Je les ai sur mon radar depuis peu. Et la formation a changé... Elles sont plus nombreuses qu'au moment où on les a laissé ce matin.

\- Espérons qu'il s'agisse de la flotte de fuite qui s'est rappro-

Strasbourg s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit des avions des abysses avancer vers sa flotte, mais cette fois-ci non pas par derrière, mais par l'Est.

\- Tu crois qu'elles fêtent un anniversaire? Demanda Mogador à une Strasbourg de plus en plus essoufflée.

\- Pourquoi... Voudrais-tu... Qu'elles fêtent un... Quelconque... Anni... versaire ... En nous envoyant au moins 10 escadrilles?

\- Ben parce que dans 15 minutes ça va être un joyeux feu d'artifice. Non?

\- Parfois j'envie ton optimisme Mogador. Autorisation d'ouvrir le feu Strasbourg?

La française hésita un moment, mais plus elles attendaient l'éventuelle aide de la flotte principale, plus elle risquait de se faire prendre en sandwich.

\- Tient encore le feu...

\- Et là?

\- Encore...

\- Et là?

\- Encore un peu...

\- Strasbourg les avions-torpilleur commencent à se rapprocher de la surface...

\- Tu sais comment ta sœur a retenue des avions-torpilleurs?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas la question! Ils ne vont pas tarder!

Le croiseur-cuirassé stoppa net, se retourna et orienta toute ses pièces d'artillerie vers les avions en approche.

\- FEU!

Les 8 pièces d'artillerie de 340KC ouvrirent le feu en même temps que celles de 155KC. Prinz-Eugen en fit de même et Mogador, hors de porté, se mît entre les deux gros bâtiments afin de pouvoir les aider en temps et en heure, sa DCA moyenne étant plus importante que celle de Strasbourg et Prinz-Eugen.  
16 gros obus et une belle flopée d'obus de plus petite taille se jetèrent vers les bombardiers et les torpilleurs des abysses. Et l'effet escompté réussir partiellement : les gros obus, à l'impact avec l'eau, explosèrent. Ceci eut pour conséquence la création d'immenses gerbes d'eau verticales qui engloutirent en quelques instants un partie des avions-torpilleurs et força les autres à s'écarter pour retenter une attaque en bon ordre. Les obus de plus petite taille n'eurent pas la même chance et malgré leur fonction de DCA éloignée, ne purent pas mettre a mal la formation des divers escadrilles qui plongèrent sur les trois bâtiments. Les DCA à courte portée s'ajoutèrent à la symphonie des pièces conventionnelles, réussissant à détruire quelques avions, mais la majorité purent larguer leur colis sans trop de mal. 20 appareils larguèrent des bombent sur Strasbourg et Prinz-Eugen. Étant la plus blindée de la classe Dunkerque, Strasbourg réussit à subir le choc et dans un élan intercepta quelques unes des bombes qui devaient s'abattre sur le croiseur de bataille. Cette dernière réussi à esquiver quelques bombes. Mais une vint se loger dans l'une de ses tourelles principales, provoquant l'explosion de la chambre à munition l'alimentant. L'onde de choc projeta Prinz-Eugen contre Strasbourg qui perdit l'équilibre. Mogador, qui aurait dû finir comme le jambon d'un sandwich entre les deux grandes unités de surface, pût s'en sortir, mais de peu et l'inattention qui découla de cette action lui valu une bombe en pleine tête, la sonnant totalement et elle se mît à tirer dans tous les sens avec sa DCA et sont artillerie afin de faire fuir l'ennemi le temps qu'elle se ressaisisse.  
Strasbourg qui était la plus endommagée et la plus exténuée de toute se releva cependant la plus rapidement et aida Mogador tandis que Prinz-Eugen arrivait à se remettre toute seule. Le croiseur-cuirassé du cependant s'interrompre en voyant les escadrille d'avion-torpilleur revenir en formation.

"PRINZ-EUGEN, AIDE MOGADOR ET FONCE VERS LA FLOTTE!

\- ET TOI? JE REFUSE DE TE LAISSER DERRIÈRE!

\- C'EST UN ORDRE! Strasbourg se rapprocha de Prinz-Eugen, un œil toujours sur cette formation qui approchait désespérément. Prinz, pour gagner une guerre, il faut des soldats. Je préfère un mort et deux soldats plutôt que trois blessés. MAINTENANT VA T'EN LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE!

\- Strasbourg... Et Richelieu? C'EST TA PETITE SŒUR!

\- Je prends la responsabilité de mes actes... Si je devais de nouveau mourir, ce sera à la guerre, sous le feu ennemis, et non en lâche-"

Le Croiseur-cuirassé, déjà bien marqué par les impacts de bombes et très fatigué lança ses deux derniers hydravions avant de se jeter vers l'ennemi, toute son artillerie principale pointée vers la menace et l'intégralité de sa DCA qui donnait déjà, éliminant par le fruit du hasard quelques avions-torpilleurs. Prinz-Eugen resta un instant à regarder s'éloigner Strasbourg avant de lui lancer : "Si tu meurs, j'aiderai Richelieu à te tuer. Bonne chance!"  
Strasbourg lâcha un dernier sourire avant de donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour attirer sur elle la deuxième vague de bombardement.  
Mogador qui reprenait ses esprits largua un premier nuage de fumée pour camoufler sa fuite avec Prinz-Eugen. Cette dernière hésitait à rompre le signal radio malgré l'injonction de Strasbourg qui ne voulait pas donner la nouvelle position de la flotte principale dont la route avait changé avec l'appel de Yamato. Il était tout à fait possible que cette flotte du brouillard ait localisé le signal à ce moment là. Mais le dernier étant celui de Strasbourg, elle a suivi cette position. Le fait que la deuxième vague aille vers le croiseur-cuirassé, qui donnait encore de toutes ses pièces et s'en sortait plutôt bien pour le moment, vérifiait cette hypothèse.  
Le temps que la flotte des abysses changent ses plans pour s'attaquer à la flotte principale, celle-ci devrait être à porté et les avions de Joffre, Alquilla et Graf-Zeppelin sur place pour commencer à faire le ménage. Prinz-Eugen finit par aller à l'encontre des ordres du croiseur-cuirassé et lança sur toutes les ondes de la Force E et celles qu'utilisaient les navire sous le commandement de Nagato un signal de détresse en précisant que Strasbourg était seule face à l'aviation ennemie.

"Prinz-Eugen, on a reçu ton hydravion, les escadrilles de chasses des deux portes avions décollent en ce moment même. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Strasbourg qui lance l'appel? Dit et demanda une Bismarck calme.

\- Strasbourg a ordonné afin de préserver nos forces que Mogador et moi retournions vers vous. Elle est restée là bas les retenir.

\- Mais elle n'est pas adaptée pour la lutte anti-aérienne! Elle était dans qu'elle état quand vous êtes parti?

\- Elle commençait à être exténuée car nous revenions à pleine vapeur vers vous. Et après la première vague, elle n'a pris que des dégâts légers. Je lui ai dis que ça ne servait à rien, mais-

\- Mogador et toi vous êtes dans quel état? Demanda Bismarck en coupant la parole au croiseur de Bataille.

\- Mogador a été sonnée et son artillerie centrale est morte. Moi j'ai une de mes tourelles qui est détruite et une seconde immobiliser à cause de l'explosion de la première.

\- Bon... Richelieu et d'autres bâtiment viennent vers vous avec votre couverture aérienne. Retournez immédiatement auprès de Strasbourg! Je refuse de perdre de cette façon un navire comme elle!

\- Et ton escorte?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi et va protéger Strasbourg!

\- Mais Onee-Chan!

\- Ca suffit! Et de toute façon, la flotte a changé de cap afin de trouver l'ennemi.

\- ..."

Prinz-Eugen et Mogador se regardèrent et au moment de faire demi-tour, une explosion se fit entendre de l'autre côté du rideau de fumée. Mogador hurla le nom de Strasbourg et mis pleine vapeur vers le Croiseur-cuirassé. Prinz-Eugen la suivit de près. Cependant, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir voir ce qui se trouvait derrière ce rideau de fumé qui commençait à perdre toute contenance.

Lorsque les deux bâtiments s'y trouvèrent, l'aviation ennemie retournait vers son point de départ. Elle avait larguée toutes ses bombes et torpilles. Un panache de fumée sombre se dessinait au dessus de l'eau et surplombait un léger brasier. Les deux navires mirent le cap dessus et des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans les yeux de Mogador. Prinz-Eugen, bien que moins proche que le contre-torpilleur français de Strasbourg, se sentait coupable d'avoir laisser derrière son navire amiral. Le fait qu'il ait s'agit d'un ordre ne suffisait pas à calmer sa culpabilité. Cependant, elles furent plus que rassurer en voyant le croiseur-cuirassé encore debout. Sa tourelle B était en feu tout comme la demi-tourelle A. Son artillerie secondaire était désormais hors service et sa DCA ne se limitait qu'à quelques pièces ça et là. Elle tenait difficilement debout et essayait tant bien que mal de rester couverte dans le peu de vêtement qui lui restait.

"Strasbourg! On est là!" Cria Mogador au bâtiment qui se retourna et en les voyants finit par s'effondrer à genoux.

Prinz-Eugen et Mogador se mirent de part et d'autre pour l'aider à se relever et partirent en direction de la flotte principale.

"Qu'est ce... Que vous faîtes... Là?" Demanda Strasbourg, d'une voix faible et en toussant à plusieurs reprise, montrant l'état critique dans lequel elle se trouvait.

"Bismarck nous a donné l'ordre de te récupérer et de t'amener le plus vite possible en lieu sur"

"Pourquoi vous avez rompu le silence radio... Maintenant elles sont en danger..." Dit Strasbourg avant d'être prise par une longue quinte de toux et de vertiges.

"Arrête de parler Strasbourg. On parlera de ça une fois que tu seras en sécurité."

"Mais Mogador j-"

"Chut!"

Le croiseur-cuirassé finit par se laisser complètement faire et ferma les yeux, laissant le soin aux deux autres kanmusu de la diriger.  
Prinz-Eugen se mît à voir la flotte de Bismarck en face d'elle, mais son radar l'informait que la flotte des abysses se trouvait derrière elle et se rapprochait dangereusement. Cependant, avec Strasbourg qui ne pouvait plus donner qu'une dizaine de nœuds, elle et Mogador n'échapperaient pas à la prochaine vague de bombardement. En plus de cela, Bismarck avait été claire : interdiction de laisser couler Strasbourg. Lorsqu'elle vit un nuage de points en provenance de la flotte de Bismarck apparaître, elle fut soulagée. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas totalement car ces escadrilles avaient pris leur envole après celles des Abysses dont la présence sur le radar de veille aérienne du croiseur de bataille était confirmée depuis plus longtemps. Dès qu'elles purent, Mogador et elle ouvrirent le feu sur l'ennemi, mais leur encombrement les empêchaient d'avoir de grands résultats. Au son des tirs, Strasbourg ouvrit un œil et se mît à tirer avec la dernière demi-tourelle qui lui restait : deux canons de 340mm, presque à court de munitions. Chaque tir la faisait souffrir car toute la structure, solidement maintenue à son dos, qui accusait le coup du précédent bombardement. Les déformations se faisaient de plus en plus sentir contre le corps de la française qui malgré son état réussi à faire mouche. Le souffle des canons de 340mm perturbait les tirs des deux autres kanmusu, et Prinz-Eugen, voyant le visage de Strasbourg se tordre davantage à chacun de ses tirs finit par lui dire d'arrêter. Même si ces tirs étaient d'une grande aide à longue portée, elle ne faisait que s'achever. La française serra les dents et malgré l'injonction, écarta celles qui la soutenaient et ouvrit de nouveau le feu. Mogador n'essaya pas de raisonner le croiseur-cuirassé et se mît devant elle afin de la protéger. Prinz-Eugen, voyant que même Mogador avait mît en panne alors que la menace s'approchait inexorablement, se positionna à côté du destroyer afin d'opposer une vrai puissance de DCA à l'ennemi.  
Les avions de Abysses n'étaient plus très loin. L'artillerie secondaire de Prinz-Eugen et l'artillerie de Mogador donnaient désormais de la voix.

Les premiers bombardiers en piqués commençaient leur descente, et naturellement vers la cible la plus facile : Strasbourg. Cette dernière voyait son heure venir. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux rivés sur un ennemi de plus en plus proche. Pourtant, elle restait debout. Elle n'allait pas mourir aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Néanmoins, elle était tétanisée, incapable d'ouvrir le feu contre des appareils aussi près d'elle. Ses pupilles tremblaient à l'instar de tout son corps, le tout allant crescendo à mesure que les instruments de sa mort approchaient. Le monde se mît à évoluer au ralentit, les balles des mitrailleuses des bombardiers qui fondaient sur elle étaient clairement distinguables tandis que les images de son sabordage apparaissaient entre chacune. Tout semblait perdu et cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux : elle allait laisser sa sœur jumelle Dunkerque seule, et abandonner de cette façon ses deux petites sœurs, Richelieu et Jean-Bart. Elle ne le voulait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Son esprit revint sur le combat quand une lumière macabre vint l'aveugler.  
Les premiers bombardiers venaient de tout larguer? Pourtant le croiseur-cuirassé se sentait encore vivante, bien vivante. Aucun choc ne l'avait projetée loin de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Elle sentait juste un souffle chaud au dessus d'elle qui la poussa à couvrir son visage avec l'un de ses bras. C'est le son des hélices qui l'invita a regarder de nouveau. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de voir quel était les appareils qui désormais la survolait elle et les deux autres kanmusu : certains étaient des Dewoitine 520 navalisés, reconnaissables à leur cocarde bleu, blanc et rouge, d'autres étaient des MC-200 serie7 navalisés et des BF 109 navalisés également. Bien que ces avions aient un peu de mal à courser les appareils des abysses, ils avaient une maniabilité et une robustesse telles qu'ils parvenaient à leur fin. Quant Aux BF 109, ils commencèrent à réduire au silence les appareils ennemis rapidement. En quelques secondes, ce qui aurait dû être la fin de la flotte de chasse se transforma en une grande bataille aérienne inégale, les bombardiers des abysses devant faire face sans chasse face à celle de la Force E. Rapidement, la mer se remplit de jets verticaux, marquant la chute des avions ennemis. Les trois unités de surface ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à engager des manœuvres de fuites, Mogador assurant la surveillance aérienne tandis que Prinz-Eugen tirait difficilement une Strasbourg encore sous le choc. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles subissent une quelconque attaque kamikaze de dernière minute, et encore moins une nouvelle vague de bombardement. Son état ne lui permettait pas et son condition psychologique encore moins. Le croiseur-cuirassé tenait fébrilement la main du croiseur de bataille. Ses yeux révélants le peur toujours présente et surtout le fait que des images de son bombardement soient en train de traverser son esprit.

Le croiseur de bataille allemand voyait désormais distinctement les autres kanmusu de la Force E, toutes en formation.  
Richelieu en tête de ligne avec ses 8 pièces de 380mm braquées sur la flotte ennemie qui devait désormais être dans le champ de vision de ses télémètres. Littorio et Roma se trouvaient de part et d'autre du super-Dreadnought français et comme cette dernière, avaient toutes leurs armes pointés vers l'ennemi. Le croiseur Algérie et le Contre-Torpilleur Vauquelin les accompagnaient en plus de Leone. Joffre, Alquilla, et Graf-Zeppelin sous la protection de Bretagne et de Giovanni Delle Bande Nere, avaient commençaient à changer de cap, afin de ne pas être mêlé à l'inévitable échange de tir entre les grosses unités de surface des deux flottes tandis que Bismarck restait en arrière, sous la protection de Z1 et Z2. Mais elle suivait la flotte des portes avions, son objectif étant de trouver l'ennemi et tenter de les prendre à revers.  
Cependant, la bataille aérienne rappelait sans cesse à Prinz-Eugen qu'elle ne devait surtout pas être trop distraite si elle voulait ramener Strasbourg. Et la chute non loin de celle qu'elle tractait d'une bombe suivie de l'avion qui la portait la rappela à l'ordre immédiatement. Strasbourg, toujours en état de choc, ne répondait plus à rien et n'arrivait même pas à articuler quoi que ce soit. Elle qui avait montré une droiture exemplaire durant toute les confrontations jusqu'ici ne pouvait pas se reprendre. Les rares fois où cela arrivait, Dunkerque n'était pas très loin et elle la calmait. Mais là, il faudrait attendre qu'Algérie, plus proche du croiseur-cuirassé que la petite sœur de celle-ci, vienne prendre le relais dans l'escorte. En attendant, Mogador essayait de rassurer Strasbourg tout en mitraillant sans relâche les avions ennemis encore au-dessus d'eux et en encourageant les Dewoitine 520 et les MC 200. Cela semblait marcher doucement car après plusieurs minutes à ne tout simplement pas répondre et à regarder le ciel avec un air effrayé, la française avait retrouvé un visage normal et répondait de temps en temps. Cela rassurait Prinz-Eugen qui pouvait davantage s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait au-dessus de leur tête.

Une inquiétude qui finit par se dissiper pour deux raisons.

La première n'était autre que le travail remarquable de la chasse qui avait réussi à mettre en fuite les quelques avions des abysses encore en état de voler. La seconde était que la flotte commandée par Richelieu était arrivée à leur niveau et entoura les trois bâtiments endommagés. Leur tir d'artillerie finit d'achever les avions en fuite, assurant un certain répit à la flotte.

Richelieu, Roma et Littorio se mirent sur le flan de la formation, à la perpendiculaire de la trajectoire prise par les avions en fuite afin de prévenir le reste de la flotte de toute attaque violente de la flotte des abysses. Prinz-Eugen fut appuyée dans sa tâche de remorquer Strasbourg par une Algérie douce et qui se voulait rassurante, ramenant de plus en plus à elle le croiseur-cuirassé dont le piteux état fendait le cœur à Richelieu. Leone se mit à côté de Mogador afin de compenser la précédente perte d'une partie de l'artillerie de la française et à l'arrière de la formation. Vauquelin en prit la tête, juste devant Richelieu. Lorsque les kanmusu finirent de se mettre en formation, un silence religieux s'installa entre elles, à l'exception d'Algérie qui continuait à rassurer Strasbourg. Le Super-dreadnought français avait les yeux plissés et regardait en direction de petits points noirs sur l'horizon qui ne devaient être que la flotte des abysses. Roma et Littorio, qui étaient derrière elle, en faisaient de même et ajustaient l'angle de leur pièce d'artillerie afin de pouvoir ouvrir le feu sur les navires ennemis dès que possibles. Mogador et Leone se retenaient de plaisanter entre elles, car dans ces situations, Richelieu devenait facilement irascible en raison de ses quelques difficultés à viser correctement. Quant à Vauquelin, elle finit par craquer et se mit à chantonner en français un classique des années 30. En entendant cela, Strasbourg sourit ce qui rassura grandement les deux croiseurs qui l'aidaient à avancer. Algérie doucement à Vauquelin de continuer et alors que celle-ci allait chanter pour de bon, un obus vint exploser dans l'eau juste devant elle, la faisant hurler de surprise et préparer d'un seul coup toutes ses plateformes à torpille. Le tir simultané des trois cuirassés ne vint pas arranger la surprise du contre-torpilleur. En effet, 26 canons de 380 ou 381mm qui ouvrent le feu en même temps, ça fait beaucoup de bruit. Même énormément de bruit. Richelieu, Littorio et Roma dirent chacune un chiffre, respectiement 4, 6 et 2. Prinz-Eugen ne comprit pas vraiment et lorsque Littorio sauta presque de joie lorsque 7 explosions se manifestèrent là où se trouvait la flotte des abysses, elle comprit à moitié.

« C'est un jeu entre elles qui sont des cuirassés. » lui dit Algérie en caressant un peu la tête d'une Strasbourg qui voulait elle aussi participer. Mais le regard noire de sa petite sœur l'en dissuada immédiatement, la plongeant dans une frustration qui venait s'ajouter à sa douleur et à sa sensation factuelle d'être presque nue.

« Pourquoi elles cherchent à savoir combien de navires leur tir commun à détruit ? Je veux dire, si c'était comme nom avec nos résultats individuel, elles pourraient faire des comparaisons… Mais là ? »

« Chacune d'entre elles donne un nombre. Celle qui a le nombre le plus proche a le nombre qu'elle a donné en boisson ou en repas payé par les autres. »

« Ah d'accord. Et vous ? Je veux dire, les croiseurs et les… » Prinz-Eugen s'arrêta le temps de laisser passer la nouvelle salve des trois cuirassés et entendre les chiffres qu'elles donnèrent après ce tir aussi bruyant que l'autre. « … et les destroyers ? »

« Entre croiseurs français ça nous arrive. Mais comme généralement on est avec les croiseurs italiens qui ont une artillerie moins puissante, on préfère fonctionner à celle qui aura le plus de navires coulés et d'avions détruit et se fait payer en boisson ou en nourriture le nombre de coups au but. »

« Ca reste inégal non ? » demanda Prinz-Eugen avant d'avoir l'œil attiré par Richelieu qui semblait avoir donné un nombre exact.

« Surtout quand elles m'autorisent à être avec elles et non à jouer avec les cuirassés… n'est ce pas Algérie… AÏE ! » dit Strasbourg avec un sourire goguenard qu'Algérie lui fit regretter en lui imposant une secousse.

Cependant, ce que le croiseur lourd n'avait pas prévu, c'est que cette douleur n'allait pas se cantonner à ça. Une salve d'obus ennemis vint encadrer en avant et en arrière Littorio qui réplica derechef avec les autres cuirassés. Seulement, de tous les obus qui étaient tirés, il fallait que l'un d'entre eux ne veuille pas connaître le même destin que les autres en allant s'écraser dans le flan d'Algérie. Les dégats pour le croiseur lourd étaient plus que minimes, même dérisoire. Mais le choc la poussa de côté, compressant Strasbourg entre elle et Prinz-Eugen et arrachant un long râle de douleur au croiseur-cuirassé. La douleur lui causa un vertige et le croiseur de bataille ainsi que le croiseur lourd durent s'arrêter afin de la maintenir debout le temps que la douleur passe. Les cuirassés en firent autant, mais ne semblaient pas très favorable à l'idée de rester trop à l'arrêt, le risque de faciliter le travail de la flotte ennemi étant trop grand. Du moins c'est ce qu'elles pensaient avant de voir apparaître des explosions au loin, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas tiré et que la précédente salve n'avait fait que remuer les eaux.

« Ca ne peut-être qu'un sous-marin… » dit Roma en ajustant ses lunettes.

« Lequel ?» Réplica Richelieu avant de tirer sur ce qui semblait lui apparaître comme un classe Wo.

« U-527 est en pleine escorte de Joffre, Alquilla et Graf-Zeppelin, il ne reste que Surcouf… » Dit Algérie avant de de nouveau s'excuser auprès de Strasbourg qui se sentait un peu mieux.

« Cette Surcouf alors… à force de n'avoir ni radar, ni de radio suffisamment performante, elle va se faire détruire par l'une d'entre nous. » se permit Prinz-Eugen.

« C'est comme ça qu'elle y ait passé Prinz-Eugen- » rétorqua sèchement Strasbourg qui se remit à avancer.

« Ne parlons pas de sujets qui fâche pour le moment voulez vous ? On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, elle semble s'en sortir à merveille avec ses torpilles… ET SES PIECES D'ARTILLERIES ! MAIS ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! »

« Ses pièces d'artillerie ? » demanda Leone à Mogador.

« Surcouf est un croiseur-sous-marin, autrement dit, un sous-marin pouvant parcourir un aller-retour et demi de l'Atlantique Nord sans ravatiller, tirer des torpilles de 550 uniquement et avec deux canons de 203mm. »

« Quoi ?! mais elle n'a pas le blindage pour… » fit Leone.

« C'est pour ça que Richelieu pète un câble je crois…. » lui répondit doucement Mogador, sentant que Richelieu allait de toute façon l'entendre.

« Tu crois que je m'énerve pourquoi ? J'ai déjà ma grande sœur qui est a deux doigts de clamser, j'ai pas envie de perdre une amie comme Surcouf ! »

« Envie envie, c'est un bien grand mot quand on sait qu'elle a tout de suite fait partit des FNFL… » Dit Vauquelin.

« On est obligé de remettre ce sujet là sur le tapis maintenant ? » dit Algérie.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je le sens que vous êtes toutes là, les anciennes des FNFL, à parler dans les dos de nous qui sommes rentrés plus tard ou qui avons fait le choix du sabordage ! » Commença à dire sur un ton énervé Richelieu.

« Richelieu… s'il te plait arrête de t'énerver à cause de…. De… de ça… » lâcha Strasbourg qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir debout et manquaient de tomber de temps en temps.

« Mais Strasbourg je… » Ce fut le regard assassin d'Algérie qui arrêta Richelieu. Le super-dreadnought sentait que ce regard n'était certainement pas là pour essayer de lui dire d'éluder le sujet, mais de le mettre entre parenthèse car Strasbourg n'était pas du tout en état.

Un signal radio fut perçu au même moment.

« La flotte bat en retraite ! Richelieu, la flotte des abysses bat en retraite. Elle a perdu plusieurs destroyers et a de nombreux bâtiment endommagé à cause de vos tirs et j'ai mis hors combat deux classes Wo. Par contre, il y avait quatre porte-avions dont un que j'ai très légèrement endommagé.

-Surcouf, si tu peux communiquer par radio c'est que tu n'es pas en plongée. Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! dit Richelieu au croiseur sous-marin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Le gros de la flotte ennemi a fait demi-tour depuis un moment et ce ne sont que des bâtiments estropiés qui agonisent autour de moi et dont je m'occupe à coup de 203mm et de torpille de 550mm.

-Fait tout de même attention à toi. Un croiseur-cuirassé à deux doigts de clamser ça devrait suffire pour mettre en rogne suffisamment longtemps Bismarck. Elle qui voulait que la flotte soit présentable à l'Amiral de cette base.

-Bien reçu Richelieu-chan ! Je me fais le croiseur qui est juste devant moi et je plonge… ou non attend, je crois apercevoir une flotte qui se rapproche…

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! De quelle côté ?

-Par l'Est… en provenance de Truk si je ne me suis pas trompée…

-Tu n'arrives pas à les reconnaître ?

-Je plonge en leur direction pour voir ce que ça donne. Si je ne réponds pas dans les 5 minutes, ouvrez le feu.

-D'accord. Je préviens tout de même Bismarck.

Le super-dreadnought français coupa la communication avec Surcouf et commença à échanger avec Bismarck. Cette dernière, au regard du visage qu'arborait Richelieu lors des réponses du cuirassé allemand, ne semblait pas vraiment satisfaite de la tournure des opérations. En plus de cela, elle ne demandait rien à propos de Strasbourg, comme si le sort du croiseur-cuirassé était scellé, ou plutôt comme si son « échec » ne valait pas la peine d'être mentionner en une quelconque façon.

Ce fut Littorio qui, sur demande de Richelieu, prit le relais pour savoir ce que Surcouf allait croiser. Le Croiseur-sous marin redonna signe de vie dans les cinq minutes prévues et soulagea l'ensemble de la flotte : c'était leur escorte en provenance de Truk.

Surcouf fit surface devant Yamato. Sa forme tout comme la présence de pièces d'artillerie en plus des traditionnelle torpille de 550mm française surprirent tous les destroyers qui accompagnaient le cuirassé géant : Shimikaze, …, …, Fubuki, Yuudachi, …, … . Takao et Tone regardaient avec un œil interrogateur ces dîtes pièces d'artillerie qui semblait bien être supérieur en calibre par rapport aux leurs. Un comble pour des bâtiments comme elles. Quant à Kaga, elle se doutait à la taille du sous-marin que ce dernier n'avait pas les mêmes capacités en termes de transport d'avion qu'I-400.

« Vous en avez mis du temps quand même ! fit Surcouf en se tenant à côté de Yamato.

-On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour arriver à votre niveau le plus rapidement possible. Mais le fait d'avoir vu une flotte des abysses nous a poussé à ralentir par prudence… avant d'accélérer pour vous venir en aide.

-Bon, disons qu'il n'y a que Strasbourg qui est très endommagée. Prinz-Eugen et Mogador le sont à peine. Par contre ne vous attendez pas à des remerciements très courtois de Bismarck.

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas arrivées plus tôt pour dissuader la flotte des abysses ? S'interrogea la super-cuirassé.

-D'une part… mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on soit endommagée pour notre arrivée à Truk. Ne sachant pas si votre amiral s'y trouverait, et au cas où, elle voulait que la Force E soit présentable, en arme et en tenue.

-Strasbourg est endommagée à ce point-là ?

-C'est à peine si elle a encore assez de vêtements et de blindage pour finir la route jusqu'à Truk. Du moins, les inquiétudes de Richelieu me le font penser.

-Quand on parle du Loup…

Le super-dreadnought français, en position de chasse était désormais à portée de voix des kanmusu japonaises. Elle était suivie de près par Strasbourg qui s'affaissait de plus en plus sur les frêles épaules de Prinz-Eugen et d'Algérie. Littorio et Roma fermaient la marche en compagnie de Leone et Vauquelin qui essayaient d'enlever les grandes traces noires qu'avaient laissées les obus des bâtiments des abysses sur le visage de Mogador.

Bismarck, qui avait rejoint avec son escorte la flotte des trois porte-avions, n'était plus très loin elle non plus. Elle et tous les bâtiments qui la suivaient n'avait subi aucun dégât, sauf Joffre qui réceptionna mal un carreau lourdement endommagé. Mais les dégâts étaient très mineurs.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que les navires japonais, français et italiens avaient commencé à parler entre eux, l'arrivée de Bismarck à proximité jeta un froid et après un échange plus que formel entre Yamato et le super-dreadnought allemand, toute la flotte se mit en route pour Truk qu'elle atteint alors que le soleil touchait l'horizon.


	3. Chapitre III - L'orgueil français

**Chapitre 3 : L'orgueil français**

Après deux jours de repos nécessaire pour Strasbourg et quelques autres navires de l'escorte Japonaise de la Force E qui nécessitaient des réparations, les bâtiments se mirent en route pour la base navale de Kure où toutes les autres Kanmusus les attendaient avec impatience. Du moins, ce mirent en route était un bien grand mot. Car en réalité, alors que la flotte allait quitter le lagon de Truk, la flotte française reprit la route des docks suite à la découverte de la nouvelle disposition de la flotte européo-nippone.

Les japonaises firent alors l'expérience de quelque chose auquel elles ne s'attendaient pas : l'orgueil français. Certes elles en avaient longuement entendues parler, mais elles n'avaient jamais pu l'expérimenter. Surtout qu'elles ne firent pas l'expérience d'une petite crise d'orgueil de la part du navire de tête de leur flotte, le super-dreadnought Richelieu. Non, il fallut que toutes les françaises suivent aveuglément leur supérieur qui refusait catégoriquement de déroger aux ordres de son amirauté, et ce malgré les invectives parfois sanglantes d'une Bismarck plus qu'agacer par le verrouillage systématique de son vice-commandant sur les ordres.

Ces derniers furent expressément transmis à Nagato pour qu'elle puisse trouver une solution à ce problème. En effet, le navire secrétaire de la Marine Impériale Japonaise avait repensé la flotte en prenant en compte tous les bâtiments européens. Cependant, si la moitié d'entre eux, soit toutes les françaises, refusaient de se plier aux ordres de l'amirauté japonaise, cette nouvelle organisation n'avait plus aucun sens. Les cuirassés rapides, soit le super-dreadnought Richelieu et le navire de ligne Strasbourg devaient évoluer avec une escorte rapide constitué de navires japonais tandis que les contre-torpilleurs, spécialisé dans l'escorte d'escadre, devaient relever de leurs fonction les cuirassé rapides de la Classe Kongo qui pourraient, accompagné de quelques croiseurs dont Algérie, effectuer le même rôle que Richelieu et Strasbourg de leur côté.

Ce qui posait problème dans ces ordres en provenance de Paris, signé par l'Amiral en chef de la Marine Nationale, l'Amiral Z. et contre signés par son navire de commandement, le cuirassé pré-dreadnought Danton, et bien c'est que les navires français ne passaient sous commandement japonais qu'à partir du moment où leur arrivé à la base navale de Kure serait confirmé, comme le formulaient si bien les ordres d'engagement de le Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient au sein de la Force E et des Forces Navales Coalisées de l'Allemagne, la France, l'Italie et le Japon :

« Article 12.

Aucun bâtiment de la Flotte Françaises d'Extrême Orient prenant part aux opérations amenant le Force E dans les eaux territoriales japonaises ne sera autorisé à être pris en main par les autorités navales japonaises compétentes, tant que l'ambassade français de Tokyo ne serait pas informé de leur arrivé à la base navale principale de la flotte du Japon, la base navale de Kure, par les autorités militaires japonaises compétentes.

Article 13.

L'engagement de la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient dans des opérations préparées, menées et assurées par le commandement naval japonais ne sera possible qu'à partir du moment où l'ambassade de France à Tokyo recevra expressément des autorités militaires françaises compétentes les ordres, à remettre en main propre aux bâtiments assurant le commandement de ladite flotte, les cuirassés MN Richelieu et MN Bretagne, autorisant ce commandement à se placer entièrement sous les ordres de l'amirauté japonaies.

Article 14.

Si le commandement naval japonais implique, ou ordonne, à la Flotte Françaises d'Extrême Orient des manœuvres la plaçant de façon offensive, ou défensive, et de façon délibérée face à des éléments armés de toutes menaces pour le Japon et ses intérêts, sans que les navires de commandement de ladite flotte ait reçu l'autorisation adéquate par les autorités françaises compétentes pour recevoir des ordres issus des autorités militaires japonaises compétentes autre que ceux nécessaire à leur prise en main, ce même commandement se réserve le droit de rejoindre sans préavis les bases navales françaises ou alliés. La Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient y restera jusqu'à ce que les gouvernements Japonais et Français règlent cette prise de pouvoir illégale qui relève du conflit diplomatique.

Article 14-1.

Néanmoins, s'il advenait que les ordres japonais inclus la défense d'intérêts français dans la région Pacifique, alors, en respect de leurs ordres premiers visant la défense de la République et de ses intérêts, le commandement de la Flotte Française d' Extrême Orient à pour obligation de contribuer à l'effort développer par le Japon même si l'ordre l'autorisant à se placer sous le commandement de l'autorité militaire japonaise compétente faisait défaut. La Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient sera sous son propre commandement qui se coordonnera avec l'autorité militaire japonaise local compétente.

Article 15.

En cas de tentative d'implication ou d'implication par une autorité militaire japonaise de tout ou partie de la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient face à une quelconque menace sous la contrainte ou par une quelconque violence pouvant atteindre à l'état mental ou matériel des bâtiments alors que le commandement de cette flotte n'a pas reçu l'ordre l'autorisant à se placer sous le commandement de l'autorité militaire japonaise compétente, ou, si l'ordre issus de l'autorité japonaise compétente, même après placement des bâtiments française sous son commandement, implique de trop grand risques pour un nombre trop important de bâtiments français, les cuirassés MN Richelieu et MN Bretagne se réservent le droit d'employer la force de feu de la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient en vue de sauvegarder celle-ci et lui assurer un retour en sécurité dans les eaux territoriales françaises de la métropole, de ses territoires d'outre-mer ou ceux de ses alliés et ce sans préavis vis-à-vis des autorités japonaises.

Article 15-1

L'engagement de la France envers le Japon sera alors rompu. Tout renvoi des bâtiments français ne sera possible qu'avec l'aval de l'Assemblée Nationale, du Conseil des Ministres et du Président de la République, chef suprême des forces armées de la République. »

Nagato leva les yeux du long papier avec un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce qu'elle venait de lire.

« -Alors ? demanda Mutsu qui s'approcha de Nagato.

-Les Français ont posé une quantité absolument abjecte de conditions pour autorisés leur kanmusu à rejoindre nos rangs.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas non plus très étonnant non ?

-Certe, mais je pensais qu'ils n'avaient pas donné des ordres à leurs navires alors que ceux-ci évoluaient dans une plus grosse flotte, surtout avec des allemands…

-Hormis cela, que dit Richelieu ?

-Elle répète mot pour mot les ordres qu'elle connait par cœur.

-Elle ne donne pas de solution ?

-Pour Richelieu, elle pourrait recevoir des ordres de Bismarck que si celle-ci était encore son supérieur. Or, les ordres des allemandes les places dès maintenant sous les ordres japonais, tout comme pour les italiennes… Nagato montra alors les ordres allemands et italiens qui se trouvaient sur son bureau.

-De fait, la Force E est dissoute ?

-Pas entièrement selon les françaises qui « se réservent le droit d'interpréter les ordres donnés par leur supérieur et sont les seules à pouvoir les interpréter ». Donc, selon Richelieu, la Force E est désormais constituée des navires français uniquement et seuls les ordres français s'appliquent. De fait, leurs ordres les obligent à rejoindre Kure si nous, japonais, nous voulons pouvoir amorcer le processus administratif lié.

-Elles n'ont qu'à venir alors. Tu n'auras qu'à réfléchir la flotte d'escorte autour d'elles.

-Ça ne marcherait pas. La flotte française est trop lente par rapport à nos navires à cause du cuirassé Bretagne.

-Pourtant….

-Non… elle devait rester avec une escorte légère à Truk et prendrait la tête d'une flotte d'exploration qui profiterait du mouvement important vers le nord pour s'aventurer vers le sud. Cependant, avec ces fichus ordres, nous sommes obligés de retarder cette exploration...

-Il ne reste alors plus qu'une seule solution Nagato. Mutsu s'approcha du navire secrétaire et pointa du doit l'article 14. Si l'on envoie en maintenance tous les navires de la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient à la Base de Kure, ils sont sous notre juridiction. De fait, ils ont obligations de respecter nos ordres. Tant que ceux-ci visent leur entretient.

Le navire secrétaire réfléchit un instant puis regarda son second.

-Il est fort probable que Richelieu et Bretagne aient vu cette faille dans leur ordre.

-Certe, mais elles n'ont pas le droit de rajouter des clauses à ceux-ci.

-Soit. Je vais envoyer à Yamato des ordres complets.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle à manger principale où les principales parties se faisaient face, soit d'un côté Richelieu et Bretagne et de l'autre Bismarck, Littorio et enfin Yamato qui venait de rejoindre la salle qu'elle avait du quitter pour récupérer les ordres arrivé via télégramme de Kure.

Le cuirassé japonais pris place entre l'Allemande et l'Italienne tandis que Richelieu et Bretagne rangeaient dans leur serviette respective, tous les documents nécessaires pour prouver que l'amirauté japonaise n'avait encore aucun ordre à leur donner.

Si le silence semblait être le maître en ce moment, ne serait-ce qu'une petite de quinzaine de minutes avant le retour de Yamato, ce n'était pas du tout le cas si bien qu'à plusieurs reprises des noms d'oiseaux fusèrent entre les quatre navires européens tandis que Yamato, peut habituée à de telles scènes, cherchait à apaiser la discussion en proposant des alternatives. Certaines lui furent jeter à la figure par toutes les européennes en même temps, révélant, sous l'apparente homogénéité de la Force E, des tensions.

-Et bien mademoiselle Yamato, ne restez donc pas là à lire pour vous-même cet ordre et partagez le bon sang ! Cela fait plus de 6 heures que nous sommes ici à discuter il serait temps que les choses avancent ! lâcha Bretagne sur un ton bien propre au vieux dreadnought français.

-Excusez moi, c'est juste qu'il est rédigé en français alors j'ai un peu de mal à le lire…

-En français ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Votre commandement fait trop de rond de jambe pour des personnes qui seraient prêtes à laisser couler le Japon à cause de fichus ordres complétements déconnectés de la réalité ! Cracha presque Bismarck qui était certainement la plus énervée de toute les kanmusus présentes. Elle lançait sans cesse des regards assassins à Richelieu qui faisait mine de les ignorer tout en appuyant de temps à autre sa seconde qui avait plus d'expérience qu'elle en matière de coopération internationale.

-Je crains la Boche que vos oubliez qu'il n'est pas dans l'intérêt d'aucun pays d'Europe de laisser le Japon couler et dans ce cas, nous tombons sous le joug de nos ordres alors restez à votre place.

-Je ne pense pas que le « Boche » soit nécessaire Bretagne… fit Richelieu en regardant le super-dreadnought qui était debout et pointait un doigt menaçant vers une Bismarck à deux doigts de marcher sur la table pour frapper Bretagne.

-Je confirme ! Nous sommes sensé être allié là. Déjà que nous avons des différends sur des ordres que nous ne connaissions pas, il ne manquerait plus que l'on s'insulte.

-Les choses sont ce quelles sont. C'est une Boche un point c'est tout et-

-SILENCE !

Toutes les européennes se mirent à regarder Yamato qui venait, pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, d'hausser la voix. Richelieu qui lisait un document leva les yeux et regarda le cuirassé Japonais.

-On vous écoute….

-Voici les ordres de Nagato. Le fait de désigner son supérieur par son simple prénom arracha quelques grommèlements à Bretagne qui avait une sainte horreur de ce genre de comportement lors d'événements ou d'entrevues à caractère officiels.

« En accord avec les ordres de l'Amirauté Française, tous les bâtiments de la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient sont sous les ordres du commandement naval japonais dans le cadre de leur maintenance et de leur entretient. Or, la base navale de Kure ne dispose pas des infrastructures nécessaires pour assurer l'entretient suffisant des bâtiments français en raison de la complexité de certaines de leurs installations. Par ces faits, les effectifs de ladite flotte seront incorporés aux effectifs japonais, allemands et italiens déjà sous commandement japonais pour rejoindre dans des conditions optimales la base navale de Kure en vue de permettre cet entretient. Une fois arrivée à Kure pour leurs entretiens et prise en main, la procédure citée aux Articles 12 et 13 des ordres d'engagement de la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient sera initiée.

Navire secrétaire de l'Amiral en charge de la base navale et arsenal de Kure,

MIJ Nagato. »

Richelieu resta pensif tandis que Bretagne tendit la main en direction de Yamato pour pouvoir lire elle-même les ordres, preuve supplémentaire que le cuirassé n'avait aucune confiance envers les navires de la flotte nippone. Bismarck était encore énervée et malgré la solution qui semblait avoir été trouvée, ne pouvait s'empêcher, certainement par appréhension de la réponse de son ancien second, de jeter un regard noir vers celui-ci. Littorio quant à elle attendit que le cuirassé français lise les ordres pour en faire de même et les transmettre à Bismarck.

-Et bien, je crois que votre commandement est nettement plus alerte que vous. Richelieu… Bretagne regarda sa supérieure qui fut la dernière à lire le document.

-Super Dreadnought Bretagne…

-Commandant ?

-Faites préparer l'ensemble de l'effectif et ordonnez leur de se mettre à la disposition du Super-Dreadnought Yamato.

-Et pour la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient ?

-Cette flotte ne peut pas être dissoute. Mais je la place sous le commandement de l'Amirauté Japonaise le temps de ce voyage et une fois à Kure, elle retrouve son indépendance opérationnelle jusqu'à ce que l'Article 12 et l'Article 13 soit appliquée. A ce moment-là, je placerai officiellement le commandement de la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient sous les ordres de l'Amirauté Nipponne.

-Bien. Sur ce, mesdemoiselles.

Bretagne se leva, ajusta son uniforme et prit la direction de la sortie afin d'appliquer les ordres de Richelieu. Cette dernière rangea le document reçu de Kura dans sa serviette et se leva avant de tendre la main vers les trois bâtiments qui lui font face.

-Mesdemoiselles, l'affaire étant réglée, serons-nous la main.

Littorio ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps et serra la main de Richelieu et quitta la pièce après avoir rassemblée les documents qu'elle avait dû accumuler durant la réunion. A peine fut-elle dehors qu'elle jeta le tout dans les bras de Roma qui n'était que pour savoir comment la réunion s'était finie. Yamato, par habitude, salua à la japonaise avant de serrer la main de Richelieu. Elle quitta la salle laissant Bismarck et la française l'une en face de l'autre.

La tension dans la salle était déjà palpable, mais à ce moment ci, elle atteint des sommets, Bismarck et Richelieu s'étant fait toutes deux insultées pendant la réunion par les membres de leur commandement respectif, Bretagne côté français et Littorio côté coalisé. Les deux cuirassés se regardèrent un moment, le regard noir de Bismarck se perdant dans celui de Richelieu, froid. Toutes deux n'avaient pas envie de s'excuser de quoi que ce soit, car elle le pensait en parti. Cependant, ces mots parfois violent les avaient toutes deux blesser. Richelieu finit par baisser la main qu'elle tendait vers Bismarck et par faire le tour de la table qui les séparait pour prendre dans ses bras le cuirassé allemand.

-Je ne t'ai…-

-Je sais… mais je n'aime pas quand on se prend la tête comme ça…

-Si tu faisais un effort, ça n'arriverait pas-

-Tu sais comment je suis… tu savais que ça allait arriver…

-Ja… je le savais…

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-… un silence qui fut appuyé par un signe de tête montrant que Bismarck n'était pas si en colère que l'on pourrait le penser contre Richelieu. Je ne t'en veux pas… c'est plus ce qu'à dit Bretagne qui me blesse.

-Je te comprends… mais elle a vécu la Grande Guerre alors elle a encore de vieux réflexes, un peu comme Littorio.

-Hm…

Bismarck baissa légèrement la tête pour embrasser Richelieu. Un long baisé qui failli être interrompu par Strasbourg qui trouvait la décision de Richelieu absurde, mais voyant la scène, se rétracta avec le même silence qui l'avait porté.

A la suite de cela, la flotte coalisée pris la direction de Kure, à la vitesse moyenne de 20 ktn, soit la vitesse de croisière de Bretagne, et mit deux jours pour rejoindre la base navale nippone où Nagato, malgré son scepticisme, autorisa l'organisation par les navires de la base de festivités pour l'arrivée des anciens navires de la Force E.


	4. Chapitre IV - Première mission

**Chapitre 4 : Première mission.**

« -Richelieu ! Qu'est-ce donc que ces ordres ?!

Ce fut la façon dont Bretagne réveilla Richelieu. Cette dernière, bien qu'il fût 8h00 du matin, était encore endormie dans les bras de Bismarck. La soirée donnée par les navires de la base de Kure en l'honneur de l'entrée officielle des navires européens dans la flotte japonaise s'était terminée très tard et avait été quelque peu arrosée. Et si Richelieu, pour des raisons d'étiquettes militaire auxquelles tenait absolument Bretagne, fut obligée de rester toute la soirée auprès de leurs hôtes, et donc de ne pouvoir rejoindre son lit, du moins celui de Bismarck, que très tard, le super-dreadnought de première génération lui ne resta qu'au début de la soirée. En effet, Bretagne prit en charge tout l'aspect administratif de l'application des ordres de la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de l'ensemble des navires européens à la base de Kure. Néanmoins, en raison de l'activité des flottes des abysses, des communications paralysée en partie par la rupture de certains câbles sous-marins et autres, l'entretiens et la remise à niveau de l'ensemble du matériel européen prit plus de temps que prévu. Les flottes italiennes et allemandes furent les premières à pouvoir reprendre la mer. Le Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient, elle, eut ses ordres en provenance de Paris en dernière, en même temps que le matériel remis par la kanmusu Normandie nécessaire à la réparation du groupe aérien du Joffre.

Cette Normandie-là, car il y en a trois en tout en mer, un liner et deux cuirassés, avait fait un passage éclair à Kure avec sa comparse, Queen Mary. Toute deux formaient l'une des équipe de navire de transports rapide européen en vue de ravitailler les bases d'outre-mer. Elles étaient trop rapides pour les sous-marins des abysses et bien accompagnées, elles représentaient le meilleur moyen de faire parvenir du matériel et du ravitaillement le plus rapidement possible à un point du globe. A peine furent-elles déchargées à Kure et ravitaillée qu'elles reprirent la mer accompagnée de quatre destroyers, deux français et deux de la Royal Navy, ne laissant pas le temps suffisant à Bretagne pour constater l'absence des précieux documents.

Bretagne avait donc multiplié les allers-retours toute la soirée entre le bureau de l'Amiral de la Base de Kure, qui lui fut laissé à disposition le temps de régler les affaires administrative de la flotte, et les hangars de maintenance des équipements afin de s'assurer que les équipes chargé de réparer et d'entretenir le matériel européen était bien au travail et surtout ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. Cependant, à chaque passage, elle tenait à vérifier son équipement personnel, même si celui-ci avait était rangé. Une marque de plus qu'elle n'avait aucunement confiance en la flotte nippone.

A force donc de multiplier les allers-retours et presser l'ambassade de France à Tokyo pour que le Quai d'Orsay renvoie les autorisations administratives, manquantes dans les ordres et placement de la flotte française sous l'autorité de l'Amiral de Kure, Bretagne n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, chose que Richelieu remarqua immédiatement sur le visage de son second.

-Tu devrais aller dormir plutôt que me venir me réveiller…

-Oh oui allé dormir, alors que ces ordres m'imposent de prendre la mer dans 6 heures et que je les ai reçus d'une jaune qui m'assure qu'ils proviennent du Navire-secrétaire Nagato ! Navire-secrétaire qui est parfaitement au courant que je n'ai pas récupéré et qui, étonnamment, est introuvable !

-Laisse-moi cinq minutes veux-tu… Va donc prendre un petit déjeuner dans un troquet de la base, je te retrouve d'ici peu.

Bismarck, avec le raffut dont était responsable Bretagne et les mouvements de Richelieu entre ses bras ne mit pas beaucoup à voir son rêve quelque peu charnel voler en éclat et remplacer par la vision du dos nu de son ancienne seconde.

-Ca ne va pas la tête d'hurler comme ça dans une chambre !

-La Boche la ferme !

-Bretagne… je viens de me réveiller… j'ai dormis deux pauvres heures et je suis sûre et certaine qu'il y a encore beaucoup d'alcool dans mes veines, alors s'il te plait, baisse d'un ton et arrête d'appeler Bismarck comme cela, mais aussi les japonaises, ça évitera que je gère des problèmes de plus entre notre flotte et les autres…

-Bien commandant. Veuillez m'excuser pour l'intrusion, mais cela reste urgent. Je serai au café Mamiya.

-Très bien.

Bretagne laissa place à son visage énervé un visage froid durant la tenue de son salut avant de le reprendre et quitter d'un pas lourd de sens la chambre de Bismarck et Richelieu ainsi que les dortoirs où les deux cuirassés, allemand et français, avaient été placés.

Le vieux cuirassé français était hors de d'elle. Se faire imposer un ordre de mission aussi grotesque que celui de se faire escorter, avec une certaine Fuso qu'elle devait en plus de cela former, par Aquilla et trois pauvres destroyers inconnu au bataillon. Le cuirassé français avait entendu vaguement parlé de Fuso, mais les retours étaient surtout négatifs car soi-disant, elle apportait sans cesse la malchance partout où elle allait. Au moins elle serait deux se disait Bretagne en prenant une table dans le café de Mamiya. En effet, Bretagne fut la seule des trois navires de sa classe à avoir était coulé par l'ennemi pendant la grande guerre et son naufrage emporta pas moins des trois quart des victimes de la bataille de Mers-el-Kébir. Elle fut la seule à couler durant cette bataille… une malchance comme une autre en temps de guerre. Mais qui lui occupait l'esprit assez souvent et qui la disqualifiait toujours face à sa sœur Lorraine quand il y avait une place de commandement à prendre.

Elle soupira et fut sorti de sa réflexion négative par Mamiya qui, ayant déjà servi les autres clientes, commença à lui faire la conversation, ce qui diminua l'énervement du cuirassé.

-Vous êtes le cuirassé Bretagne c'est ça ?

-Très juste. Et vous êtes ?

-Mamiya, la tenancière de cet établissement. Quelque chose vous ferait plaisir avant votre départ en mission ?

Un brin d'énervement pouvait être lisible sur le visage du cuirassé. Elle ne voulait entendre parler de cette mission qu'elle trouvait stupide non pas par sa nature, mais par la composition de la flotte qui devait l'effectuer.

-Un café noir avec du pain et du beurre.

-Vous semblez tendue… votre mission vous inquiète ?

-La mission ne m'inquiète pas. La composition de la flotte qui doit l'accomplir elle oui. Depuis quand on ordonne à un cuirassés d'escadre d'effectuer une mission d'exploration au beau milieu d'îles perdues du Pacifique…

-Oh ça, l'Amiral doit bien avoir ses raisons. Mais si j'ai bien compris Nagato ce matin, il semble qu'en fait ce soit pour former Fuso que vous fassiez cette mission d'exploration.

-J'avais cru comprendre cela… Devoir former une jaune…Tsss-

-En fait Fuso a été terminée il n'y a que très peu de temps. Et aucun des navires de la flotte actuelle ne possède de disposition de tourelle comme la sienne sauf vous. Il semblerait donc que ce soit pour cela que vous ayez été envoyé avec la Force E…

-Parce qu'en plus elle n'arrive pas à utiliser ses tourelles?! Bretagne se leva et quitta dans un état d'énervement avancé le café. Mamiya surprise par la réaction du cuirassé couru un peu derrière lui jusqu'au bout du chemin menant au troquet.

-Mais Bretagne, ça devrait être un honneur…

-Un honneur ? Un honneur de servir de navire école ? J'ai combattu pendant la Grande Guerre moi ! J'ai donné du feu face aux batteries Turcs, j'ai donné du feu face aux italiens, aux autrichiens et même face aux allemands ! Et maintenant on me fait traverser le globe pour m'occuper d'une jaune qui ne sait pas tirer correctement avec ses tourelles ?

-Hormis le fait que tu n'as pas combattue combattu pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale et que ta vie opérationnelle fut avortée à cause des anglais, je dois te rappeler que c'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui les cuirassés des classes Normandie et Lyon font partis des unités les plus puissantes de la flotte de l'Atlantique. ALORS OUI TU ES ICI POUR FORMER FUSO !

Mamiya et Bretagne se tournèrent en direction de la voix. Il s'agissait de celle de Richelieu. Cependant, elle était accompagné de Nagato, Mutsu et d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noir de jais, comme ceux de Bretagne, mais longs alors que la coiffure du cuirassé français faisait penser à celle des femmes nobles sous le Second Empire Français. Il n'y avait pas que la coiffure qui rappelait cette époque. L'uniforme de Bretagne ressemblait énormément à celui des amiraux de Napoléon III, à l'exception des collants tricolores, la chose que tous les cuirassés français possédaient.

Le jeune fille, en voyant le regard sombre de Bretagne se plaça légèrement en retrait derrière Nagato qui haussa un sourcil avant de la forcer à se placer à côté d'elle.

-Je suis outrée par la tournure des événements commandant ! Alors que je suis votre second vous…

-Ces ordres sont ceux de notre nouvel amiral qui souhaite former au mieux Fuso avant notre retour pour la métropole et la mise en cale de Yamashiro. .

-Cependant la construction du cuirassé Yamashiro a dû être arrêtée par manque de moyen suite à la multiplication des raides ennemis sur nos routes d'approvisionnement, se permit de compléter Nagato. Une fois qu'elles seront de nouveaux sécurisées, nous pourrons la reprendre. D'ici là, Fuso devrait être en mesure d'avoir suffisamment d'expérience pour former Yamashiro elle-même.

-De fait, comme la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient est désormais sous commandement japonais, je te demande de te plier aux ordres de Nagato.

-Soit soit… Bretagne détourna le regard et le laissa se poser sur l'eau de la baie de Kure. Je remplirai mes obligations à l'égard du commandement Japonais et de celui de la Force Française d'Extrême Orient.

Le cuirassé français croisa ses mains dans le dos et reprit la direction du café de Mamiya. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'occuper de cette Fuso. Non elle voulait enfin re-gouter au stress de la bataille sans pour autant devoir jeter des coups d'œil partout autour d'elle pour s'assurer que celle qu'elle devait former s'en sortait. Elle avait assez joué au navire école avec la Classe Normandie et la Classe Lyon et maintenant, elle voulait simplement reprendre du service. Enfin, les ordres étaient les ordres et elle était attachée à l'idée de les respecter à la lettre bien qu'ils ne lui conviennent pas.

Cela, Richelieu le savait parfaitement, c'est pourquoi, même si Bretagne laissait clairement apparaître son manque de motivation quant à la réalisation de la mission à venir, le super-dreadnought français pouvait assuré à Nagato et Mutsu que Fuso serait très bien prise en charge. Cette dernière prit elle aussi la direction du café quand Nagato l'y poussa pour qu'elle se présente au vieux cuirassé français.

Bretagne reprit place à la table qu'elle avait violemment délaissée plus tôt et pris soin de s'excuser auprès de Mamiya, lui assurant que son énervement n'avait rien à voir avec elle et qu'une telle saute d'humeur de sa part n'allait plus se reproduire. Mamiya ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur et servit Bretagne toujours avec ce même sourire apaisant, même pour un vieux cuirassé comme Bretagne qui était très difficile à détendre.

-Excusez-moi Bretagne-san ? Fuso, que Bretagne ne connaissait pas et ce fut pourquoi le cuirassé regarda la jeune fille avec un air interrogateur, s'était adressée dans un français approximatif qu'elle avait dû apprendre sur les conseils de Nagato après quelques discussions à distance avec Richelieu et Bismarck.

-Oui ? C'est pour… ?

-Je suis le cuirassé super-dreadnought Fuso dont vous devez assurer la formation. Je…

-Passez-moi vos politesses de jaunes et asseyez-vous. Et dites à vos trois macaques de venir aussi au lieu de rester à leur table et nous regarder comme si nous étions des extra-terrestres.

Les trois macaques en question n'étaient autres que les trois destroyers qui étaient en charge de l'escorte de Bretagne et Fuso pendant la mission d'exploration. Il s'agissait de trois des quatre premiers navires de la Classe Shiratsuyu. Shiratsuyu elle-même, Shigure et Murasame. La quatrième, Yuudachi, devait rester à Kure pour les manœuvres communes entre les flottes européennes et la flotte japonaise.

-Euh… tout de suite Bretagne-san… le cuirassé japonais continua dans sa langue natale Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Bretagne-san voudrait qu'on soit toute là pour parler de la mission.

Les trois destroyers se regardèrent un instant puis quittèrent leur table avec leur plat et se posèrent aux places restantes. Bretagne présidait, Fuso avait pris sa droite et Shiratsuyu sa gauche. Murasame se mit à côté de Fuso et Shigure de sa sœur.

-Bien, je ferai l'effort de parler en anglais avec vous. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'en fasse davantage, surtout que normalement, vous devriez savoir parler français vu que nous sommes à l'origine de votre marine. Enfin passons… Mamiya posa le café de Bretagne en face de celle-ci et prit la commande de Fuso. Bretagne resta silencieuse le temps que Mamiya fasse office puis reprit. Notre mission est de patrouiller dans les mers du sud afin de trouver les routes majeurs, localiser les bases principales et neutraliser les flottes de patrouille des Abysses dans cette région le temps que le corps principal supprime toute menace au nord. La recherche d'informations est capitale vous l'aurez donc comprise. Notre base sera celle de Truk. Des questions ?

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent puis Shiratsuyu leva la main. Bretagne soupira, indiqua au destroyer qu'elle n'était pas en cours ici à la différence de Fuso, qu'elle devait donc s'adresser à elle comme si elle s'adressait à un supérieur.

-Bretagne-san puis-je ?

-Allez-y destroyer Shiratsuyu.

-Ma question est double. Tout d'abord, aurons-nous par la suite un renforcement de nos effectifs ? Ensuite, ne devons-nous pas avoir le soutien d'un porte avion ?

-Vous me surprenez destroyer Shiratsuyu. Deux excellentes questions. Bretagne se mit à tartiner une tranche de pain sans même regarder Shiratsuyu ou même son élève. Fuso, premier court, lorsqu'un subordonné pose de bonnes questions, il est très important de le lui signifier ouvertement et ce quelle que soit la situation et le profond manque de confiance envers lui que l'on peut éprouver envers lui. Cela renforce sa confiance en lui et cela peut redonner courage au cours d'une bataille. En tant que capital-ship, vous devez savoir ça. Fuso hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle en avait pris bonne note puis Bretagne reprit en se penchant légèrement vers Shiratsuyu. Alors pour répondre d'abord à votre seconde question, le porte-avion en question est le porte avion léger Aquilla de la Regia Marina. La connaissant, elle doit surement être aux bains. Elle nous rejoindra sur les quaies où je l'informerai des tenants et des aboutissants de la mission. Quant à votre première question qui est surement la plus intéressante des deux, Nagato enverra à ma demande des effectifs supplémentaires lorsque j'en sentirai le besoin. D'autres questions ?

-Bretagne-san ?

-Destroyer Murasame ?

-Comment doit-on vous appeler ? Je veux dire… On vous appelle Bretagne-san mais si vous préférez une autre appellation…

-En flotte comme ceci, vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous le souhaitez, tout en gardant à l'esprit que je suis votre navire amiral. Les destroyers se regardèrent un peu surprises dans la mesure où Bretagne s'était autoproclamée navire amiral, chose qui n'arrivait jamais dans la flotte nipponne car les kanmusus avaient tendance à trouver un accord s'il n'y avait pas d'ordre de l'Amiral. Le vieux cuirassé français ne prêta aucune attention à ces mimiques et continua après avoir fini une tartine. De fait, Bretagne-san ira très bien, mais n'envisageait même pas de m'appeler avec vos suffixes affectueux. En réunion officielle, vous ne vous adressez à moi que lorsque je vous en donne la permission et surtout en rappelant mon rang et ma classe.

-Navire-Amiral Cuirassé Bretagne ? Demanda alors Shigure.

-Exact destroyer Shigure. Quant à moi, je vous appellerai comme je le fait actuellement sauf s'il advenait que nous nous retrouvions au dock ensemble. Deuxième leçon Fuso, un navire-amiral ne fait pas parti de la troupe, il est au-dessus. Les navires qu'il commande lui doivent le respect le plus total et cela passe par l'appellation. Celle-ci doit être formelle en présence des autres escadres, respectueuse au sein de l'escadre et peut aller jusqu'à l'affectif en privé ou dans les endroits où nous sommes toutes à nue comme les bains.

-Je vois Bretagne-san…

-Aquilla sera la seconde de cette escadre. Quant à vous destroyer Shiratsuyu, vous prendrez la tête de l'escorte avec Murasame. Shigure, vous assurerez l'escorte rapprochée d'Aquilla. Des objections ?

Toutes les filles répondirent d'un franc non tandis que Bretagne finissait son café. Suite à cela, elle se leva, paya Mamiya puis sortie en invitant Fuso à la suivre. Le cuirassé japonais se leva, allait en faire de même auprès du navire de ravitaillement, mais celle-ci lui assura que Bretagne avait tout pris à sa charge, même pour les destroyers. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle voulue remercier Bretagne qui l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne finisse.

« -J'ai beau ne pas avoir envie de vous gérer, n'avoir aucune confiance ni en vous ni envers l'escorte que je dois supporter, je reste tout de même votre supérieure. Il est donc de mon devoir d'assurer un certain niveau d'étiquette à cette escadre. Enfin… Bretagne croisa ses mains dans son dos et prit la direction des bains. Il nous reste environ cinq heures avant notre départ cuirassé Fuso. M'accompagnerez-vous aux bains pour participer à ma réunion avec Aquilla ?

Fuso suivait de près Bretagne et lorsque le vieux cuirassé lui posa la question, elle se mit à son niveau, tout en conservant une certaine timidité.

-Bretagne-san, je suis désolée, mais si je peux profiter de ces heures pour dire un dernier au revoir aux autres kanmusus…

-Mauvaise réponse cuirassé Fuso.

-Com-

-Vous êtes sous mes ordres directs. Ce que je viens de vous dire était une question rhétorique. Vous n'aviez donc pas le choix. Apprenez-le, lorsque votre navire-amiral vous propose quelque chose, ne lui refusait jamais. Sauf si évidemment cela va à l'encontre de tous vos principes et peut mettre votre vie en danger, en tout cas si ce qu'il vous demande n'est pas un ordre lors d'une bataille.

-Désolée Bretagne-san, je ne savais pas…

-Biensur que vous ne savez pas. Vous ne savez rien, vous êtes un navire de guerre d'un pays qui se veut civilisé alors qu'il n'en est rien et cela ne m'étonne en rien pour une jaune ! Donc, pour en revenir à cette réunion, vous allez venir avec moi et je vous libérerai suffisamment tôt pour que vous puissiez faire vos « au-revoir » avec vos collègues de cette base.

-Merci Bretagne-san.

-Hm…»

Les deux cuirassés continuèrent de marcher jusqu'aux bains. Fuso avait repris sa place légèrement en retrait de Bretagne qui marchait rapidement. Les talons du cuirassé français claquaient sur le sol pavé des trottoirs de l'Arsenal de Kure. Le cuirassé japonais quant à lui observait avec attention son supérieur et mentor pour l'heure. Elle devait être plus grande que Bretagne d'environ dix à quinze centimètres, leur poitrines n'étaient pas vraiment comparable, il faut dire que leur tonnage n'avaient aucun point commun. Mais l'uniforme de Bretagne avait une allure certaine avec les dorures et les belles épaulettes de celui-ci.

Bretagne avait rapidement regardé le cuirassé japonais pendant leur petit déjeuner. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour se faire une idée de celle qu'elle allait devoir entraîner. Fuso était introvertie, timide, avait tendance à être un peu trop docile, ce que Bretagne aurait pu apprécier d'une conquête d'un soir, mais certainement pas d'un officier subalterne, et n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités. Il lui fallait donc faire un peu plus que simplement lui apprendre à utiliser ses tourelles. Un challenge que le cuirassé français avait bien l'intention de relever. En effet, ce serait une revanche de plus sur la Royal Navy, en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance et qu'elle ne supportait pas du tout, que de pouvoir former correctement Fuso. Bretagne confondait sans cesse les deux premières unités de la classe Kongo avec Fuso et Yamashiro, et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'en rendre de nouveau compte.

Alors que les deux cuirassés entraient dans les vestiaires des bains, le cuirassé français demanda à Fuso pourquoi elle parlait aussi mal anglais alors qu'elle était née dans la perfide Albion.

« -Excusez-moi Bretagne-san, mais vous devez confondre avec les cuirassés rapide Kongo et Hiei. Elles deux sont nées au Royaume-Uni, comme Mikasa-san longtemps avant elles.

-Mikasa ?... Hm, celle qui a commandé la flotte nippone lors de la bataille de Tsushima. Il me semble que Danton entretient une correspondance avec elle.

-J'ai cru voir sur son bureau à Tokyo des lettres écrites en français, avec de belles lettres latines.

-De la part de Danton, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Mikasa se trouve donc à Tokyo.

-Oui, elle est auprès de l'Amiral en chef de la flotte du Japon.

-Soit, je lui rendrai visite afin de lui remettre un cadeau de Danton. Pour ce qui est de la confusion ma chère Fuso, je m'en excuse.

Le ton de Bretagne avait changé. Bien que Fuso puisse encore sentir une pointe d'autorité dans la voix du cuirassé français, ce dernier, alors qu'il s'enroulait dans une serviette, était devenu moins froid qu'auparavant. Fuso avait, elle aussi, quitté son habit pour une simple serviette. Voyant que Bretagne cherchait où était l'entrée des bains, le cuirassé japonais lui tapota l'épaule.

-Ce n'est pas grave Bretagne-san, on se ressemble un peu avec Kongo à cause de nos habits. Suivez-moi que je vous montre les bains.

-Fort bien… ah merci. J'ai encore du mal avec le japonais. Fort heureusement, il paraît que votre Navire secrétaire à fait poser des panneaux en français à Truk. Il ne manquerait plus que je perde mon temps à apprendre le japonais !

-Vous devriez essayer Bretagne-san. Cela faciliterait le travail de Nagato-san et surtout la transmission des informations entre les kanmusus de notre flotte.

-Notre ? Bretagne s'arrêta et posa un regard interrogateur et hautain à Fuso, lui faisant comprendre que le « notre » était de trop.

Fuso, qui était devant le cuirassé français se retourna et regarda Bretagne avant de baisser les yeux. Bien que Bretagne soit moins armée qu'elle et plus petite, elle dégageait une aura imposante. Lui tenir tête, pour une jeune fille au caractère timide, serait une folie. Elle resta un instant le regard baissé avant de reprendre sa marche sur le peu de chemin qu'il restait à parcourir vers la porte des bassins.

-La flotte… entre les kanmusus de la flotte… Bretagne-san.

-Je préfère… je considérerai peut-être votre proposition Fuso s'il advient que des problèmes apparaissent pendant les opérations. Ah, nous voilà… »

Les deux cuirassés entrèrent dans les bains et tandis que Bretagne regardait autour d'elle, Fuso commença à entrer dans le bassin principal. Elle qui voulait entrer tranquillement dans l'eau chaude n'eut pourtant pas cette chance. Alors que son pied droit se posait au fond du bassin, ce même pied glissa. Le cuirassé japonais lâcha un cri de surprise alors qu'elle basculait en arrière et par appréhension de la chute, ferma les yeux.

Pourtant, rien ne survint. La seule chose qu'elle sentit, c'est quelque de moue et chaud qui amortit sa glissade. Cette même chaleur, Fuso la sentait au niveau de son ventre et se sa poitrine. Elle l'enlaçait fermement sans pour autant faire mal. Le cuirassé japonais rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée sur Bretagne qui avait basculé en arrière en voulant la rattraper et la tenait au niveau du ventre et des seins. Le cuirassé japonais tenta de se lever mais le cuirassé continuait de la tenir et elle comprit rapidement pourquoi. Tandis qu'elle tombait sur Bretagne, le dos de cette dernière rencontra violemment les marches carrelées du bain, l'immobilisant un moment à cause de la douleur. Le vieux cuirassé ne disait rien et dès que Fuso bougeait pour se dégager et aider Bretagne, elle laissait entendre de légers gémissements de douleur. Les deux cuirassés restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position avant que Bretagne ne finisse par se rendre compte qu'elle tenait Fuso au niveau de la poitrine. Elle poussa doucement Fuso qui se sentant libérée se leva pour aider le cuirassé français. Ce dernier avec le teint plus rouge qu'accoutumé à cause du contacte qu'elle avait eu avec Fuso, sans pour autant lui faire perdre toute contenance.

« -Je suis désolé Bretagne-san, ma malchance ma fait tombée je…

-Ce n'est pas grave Fuso, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai connu pire et ça ne fera que quelques marques dans mon dos rien de plus.

-Je suis encore désolée je ne voulais pas…

-Je m'en doute Fuso que vous ne vouliez pas. Vous n'avez encore aucune raison de me vouloir morte. AQUILLA !

Le cuirassé, le visage toujours teinté de rouge au souvenir de la sensation de la peau de Fuso contre la sienne, avait fermé les yeux et croisé les bras en attendant que le porte avion italien se manifeste. Fuso se rapprocha doucement de Bretagne et finit par être à côté d'elle.

-Bretagne-san…

-Une seule remarque sur les couleurs de mon visage et je vous fais manger les algues de tout le lagon de Truk…

Fuso sur le coup n'avait pas compris puis en remarquant la raison d'une telle menace, elle resta silencieuse. Mais Aquilla ne tarda pas à rompre celui-ci.

-Elle en mange déjà tu sais.

-Tu es lente Aquila…

-Lente ?! Moi lente ?! J'ai traversé tous les bains quasiment en courant ! fit le porte avion léger en se glissant dans le bassin principal.

-Peu importe. Aquila, je te présente le cuirassé Fuso, elle sera mon « élève » durant toute la durée de notre mission dans les îles du sud Pacifique.

-Enchantée Fuso. Le porte avion léger fit un rapide salue qui arracha une grimace à Bretagne à cause du traditionnel manque de formalisme de l'Italienne.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer Aquila-san.

-Oh, merci Fuso tu viens de me faire penser à quelque chose. Bretagne ?~

-Quoi ?... le regard noir de Bretagne se posa sur le porte avion léger qui, malgré cette aura pesante qui émanait du cuirassé français, s'approcha et serra le bras du vieux cuirassé contre elle.

Aquila savait comment rendre confuse Bretagne. Cette dernière avait une droiture exemplaire. Mais à cause de celle-ci, n'avait entretenue que de très courtes liaisons plus de l'ordre de la conquête d'un soir qu'autre chose, habitude qui lui venait directement de Courbet. Dès lors, dès qu'un contacte « humain » devenait trop important et qu'elle ne l'avait pas souhaité, le cuirassé français rougissait. Si le contact devenait trop important, elle finissait par perdre ses moyens. Or, dans un bain, où les trois kanmusus n'avaient pour habit qu'une simple serviette, Aquila se savait en position de force face à Bretagne.

-Je peux t'appeler Bretagne-chan ?~

-Non. La réponse de Bretagne fut nette. Mais son visage qui redevenait rouge trahissait sa gêne face à une Aquila de plus en plus collée à elle.

-Allé… laisse-moi t'appeler Bretagne-chan… le porte avion léger se colla de façon quasi outrancière à Bretagne, qui se tendit en réponse, et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du cuirassé pour la mordre doucement avant de se rassoir à côté du cuirassé. Alors ?

-…..

Bretagne était rouge de gêne et par réflexe, fuit de l'autre côté du bassin dans l'espoir que les deux autres ne voient pas les couleurs de son visage.

-Bretagne-chan, tu es tellement mignonne quand tu rougis~

Malgré sa gêne, le cuirassé français jetait un regard noir au porte-avion qui s'adossa contre le rebord du bain, fière d'avoir encore une fois pu perturber le cuirassé français. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses passe-temps favori de taquiner Joffre et Bretagne. La première parce qu'elle perdait ses moyens rapidement quand elle était prise par surprise, lorsqu'elle n'était pas en combat bien évidemment, et alors se mettait à bégayer tout en essayant de repousser l'Italienne, chose qui faisait sans cesse craquer ledit porte-avion et qui était la source de sa jalousie envers Graf-Zeppelin qui passait son temps à utiliser le porte-avion d'escadre français comme sa peluche personnelle.

Pour Bretagne, c'est uniquement pour la forcer à se détendre un peu. Le vieux cuirassé, tout comme ses deux sister-ships avait hérité de la sévérité et du sens de l'honneur de leurs grandes sœurs, actuelles navires de commandement des différentes flottes Françaises.

-Hm Hm… Cessons la plaisanterie…

-Roh pour une fois que je peux m'amuser avec toi Bretagne-chan !

Fuso regardait les deux européennes alternativement et laissa se dessiner un sourire sur son visage. Sa première rencontre avec Bretagne lui avait donné de mauvais pressentiments quant à l'atmosphère de la mission. Mais il semblait que Bretagne puisse être davantage souple qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

-Arrête avec ce « chan » Aquila… enfin, comme tu n'étais pas là au petit déjeuner, je suis venue juste pour te dire que nous partons dans les mers du sud Pacifique faire une mission de reconnaissance et de destruction des bases des abysses dans la région. Tu as le rôle du soutien aérien et sera escortée par un destroyer japonais du nom de…

Bretagne n'avait pas encore retenue le nom du destroyer en question. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de retenir le nom d'une jaune de plus, elle avait pour habitude le connaître le nom de tous ses subalternes. Et si là elle évoluait avec une petite flotte, habituellement elle évoluait dans de très grandes escadres, d'où la nécessité, pour des raisons d'efficacité, de connaître tous les noms.

-Shigure, elle s'appelle Shigure, destroyer de la classe Shiratsuyu. Compléta Fuso avec sa voix légère.

-Merci bien. Donc je te conseille d'aller la voir Aquila avant que nous ne prenions la mer. Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des essaies avant d'être en sécurité à Truk. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer. »

Bretagne se leva et quitta le bassin. Fuso remarqua les hématomes dans le dos du cuirassé et cette vision détourna le regard. Elle avait de quoi se sentir coupable car sa malchance avait encore frappée. Alors qu'elle allait quitter elle aussi les bains pour dire au-revoir à ses camarades, Aquila se leva et l'accompagna.

« -Dit moi Fuso, que penses-tu de Bretagne-chan ?

-Hein ? Euh… elle a l'air très compétente et très attachée à sa fonction.

-Roh ne te cache pas derrière ton formalisme. Je ne suis pas la police secrète de notre cher navire Amiral. Je voulais savoir comment tu la trouves physiquement, mentalement tout ça.

-Aquila-san, je ne sais pas… je ne la connais que depuis deux heures.

-Avoue que tu as aimé être entre ses bras hm ?

-C…co…comment as-tu ?

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessinait sur le visage du porte avion. Elle aimait tellement taquiner ses camarades.

-Je n'ai fait que regarder. Après, je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Je suis tombée sur elle ! Je n'ai aucune relation avec le navire-amiral Bretagne, Aquila-san !

-Si si, pas encore.

Les deux navires de guerre se rhabillèrent et Aquila resta à côté du cuirassé japonais qui marchait en direction des dortoirs.

-Aquila-san ?

-Si ?

-Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dire au revoir à vos amies européennes ?

-Aucun intérêt. Mais connaissant Graf, elle va aller chercher Joffre et me diront au revoir depuis les quais.

-Et les autres italiennes ? Vous ne vous entendez pas avec elles ?

-Ne m'en parle pas. Elles comprennent pas l'intérêt d'un porte avion de toute façon et puis, je n'ai pas beaucoup de relations proches avec elles, vu qu'elles... j'en ai plus avec Strasbourg par exemple. Mais Bretagne ira lui dire au revoir pour moi.

-Ne serez-ce pas vous qui n'aimez pas les au revoir Aquila-san ?

Aquila qui avait croisé ses bras derrière sa tête s'arrêta à la question de Fuso et devint tout à coup toute sombre.

-En Méditerranée, il n'y avait pas d'au revoir… seulement des adieux… le porte avion italien reprit soudainement un air jovial alors que Fuso s'en voulait d'avoir abordé un sujet qui semblait sensible pour l'Italienne. Bon, on ne va pas rester planter ici ! Elles sont où tes camarades !

Aquila reprit sa marche et Fuso la rejoint.

-Désolée d'avoir abordée ce sujet… je ne pensais pas…

-Roh ne t'inquiète pas Fuso-chan ! Nous avons tous des pertes, il n'en reste pas moins que la vie continue. Oh ! Ça sent le sucre !

Le porte-avion se mit à courir en direction de l'origine de l'odeur. Fuso, plus élevée en tonnage, avait un peu de mal à le suivre et, étant essoufflée, n'arrivait guère à lui demander de ne pas aller par là car il s'agissait des dortoirs des porte-avions et plus précisément de celui de Hosho.

-Aquila-san ! A…ar…arrêtez-vous… s'il vous… plaît… normalement… je ne… dois pas… être… ici….

-Qué ? Depuis quand on ne peut pas aller entre les dortoirs ? Vous êtes bizarres les japonais…

Le porte-avion continua alors à chercher l'origine de l'odeur de sucre, mais cette fois-ci en laissant Fuso se rapprocher.

-Ce n'est pas que l'on n'a pas le droit, c'est plutôt qu'a cette heure-ci, Hosho n'aime pas être dérangée.

-Hosho ?

-Hm… La « mère » de tous les porte-avions japonais.

-Ah je vois maintenant, comme Béarn et Ark Royal en quelque sorte ?

-C'est ça…

-Se pourrait-il qu'on parle de moi ?

Une jeune femme aux alentours de la trentaine, un peu comme Bretagne, avec un plateau en bois à la main et à ses côtés une jeune fille qui semblait être un porte-avion, interpela Fuso et Aquila depuis le parvis d'une maison sur pilotis typiquement japonaise.

-Hosho-san ! Désolé de vous déranger, je disais à Aquila-san qu'il ne fal…

-Aquila ? La jeune porte avion italien ? demanda Hosho en donnant le plateau qu'elle tenait au porte avion qui l'accompagnait.

Aquila regarda le porte avion japonais avant de la saluer formellement, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire sous le commandement de Graf Zeppelin.

-RM Aquila, porte avion léger de la Regia Marina. Ravie de vous rencontrer !

-Oh, ne soyez pas si formel avec moi. Je suis Hosho, porte avion d'entraînement de sa majesté l'empereur du Japon. Je vous attendais.

-Vous m'attendiez ? dit Aquila en abandonnant sa posture formelle.

-En quelque sorte. J'aurai espéré que vos amies Graf Zeppelin et Joffre aient été avec vous, mais il semble que vous partiez aujourd'hui… je leur ferai la présentation de mes filles plus tard. Vous voulez manger quelque chose en attendant qu'elles n'arrivent ?

-Comment refuser !

-Puisque vous avez trouvé à faire, je vais vous laisser Aquila-san. N'oubliez pas que nous devons être aux quais de lancement dans quatre heures.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Fuso-san, je ne compte pas la retenir aussi longtemps.

Le cuirassé japonais salua Hosho puis prit la direction des dortoirs pour faire ses adieux à ses camarades. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle aperçue au loin Bretagne qui discutait avec ce qui semblait être deux croiseurs, très certainement Algérie et Georges Leygues. Tandis que le vieux cuirassé français faisait face à la mer avec ce qui semblait être une cigarette au bout des lèvres, les deux croiseurs étaient juste derrière elle, assises sur un banc. Mais elle ne resta pas à regarder cela très longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant le départ pour parler aux autres japonaises.

Et ces heures passèrent à toute vitesse. Tous les navires qui participaient à l'expédition en mer du Sud furent pris par le temps. Sauf Bretagne qui, forte de son commandement auto-proclamé, était depuis un moment sur les quais à s'assurer que les équipes de maintenance n'avaient pas fait n'importe quoi avec son équipement et celui d'Aquila. Pour les autres, ce fut la voix de Nagato, robotisée par le son imparfait des haut-parleurs de la base de Kure, qui les rappela à leurs obligations. Les cinq navires de guerre au corps de femme ne tardèrent donc pas à rejoindre Bretagne qui leur transmit les derniers ordres.

Avant de s'élancer, Graf Zeppelin et Joffre vinrent auprès d'Aquila pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Le porte avion d'escadre français avait presque les larmes aux yeux tandis que le porte avion lourd allemand, toujours aussi froid, vérifiait qu'Aquila se soit bien préparée pour un voyage qui se voudrait surement plus long que ne le pensait Nagato. En effet, Bretagne, la plus lente de tous les navires, avait clairement dit qu'elle ne donnerait pas de sa vitesse maximale afin de ne pas se fatiguer pour la mission à venir. De fait, il était fort probable que le voyage ne dure au moins une demi-journée de plus. En soit, il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de gênant. Du moins c'est ce que pensait les trois portes avions.

Lorsque l'alarme de lancement se fit entendre, Graf Zeppelin prit Joffre par les épaules et la poussa vers l'extérieur. Cependant le porte avion français se dégagea et fit un dernier câlin à Aquila qui ne demandait que cela.

Ce fut Bretagne qui, avec un regard compatissant, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aquila et lui dit qu'il était temps. Le porte avion léger serra une dernière fois le porte avion d'escadre contre elle puis donna un salue à Graf Zeppelin qui le lui rendit avec un léger sourire avant de disparaître avec Joffre.

Les six kanmusus s'alignèrent et attendirent que leur nom soit mentionné par le haut-parleur pour se lancer.

Les deux premières à partir furent Aquila et Shigure. Le destroyer sortit en premier, suivi de très près par le porte avion léger qui, à la différence de son escorte, ne manifestait pas une joie immense à partir en mission. Cela était certainement dû au fait qu'elle ait été obligée de se séparer de sa flotte habituelle dit Bretagne à Fuso lorsque celles-ci remarquèrent l'attitude du d'Aquila après être sortie elles-aussi et avoir rejoint Shigure et le porte avion.

Alors que les six filles-navires se mettaient en formation, Bretagne lâcha un ultime sourire à Richelieu qui, accompagnée de Bismarck, regardait la flotte prendre la direction du large. Richelieu savait que Bretagne allait faire de son mieux pour répondre à toutes les exigences de sa mission, comme Bretagne savait que Richelieu n'allait pas profiter de son absence pour faire n'importe quoi avec la Flotte Française d'Extrême Orient. Elles se faisaient mutuellement confiance et s'appréciaient beaucoup. D'où cet ultime échange avant que Bretagne n'ordonne d'un ton ferme à toute la flotte de prendre sa vitesse de croisière et mettre le cap sur fortifié l'atoll Truk.

La route pour Truk devait être longue, et cela, les destroyers japonais, n'allaient pas l'apprécier. Plus les routes sont longues, plus il y a de risques de phénomènes climatiques défavorable, ce que les petits navires de surface n'avaient pas pour habitude d'apprécier, surtout que cela pouvait être dangereux pour elles. A cela s'ajoutait leur navire amiral, Bretagne, qui n'avait pas l'intention de donner du maximum de sa vitesse pour rendre le voyage moins long.

Cette décision du cuirassé français gênait quelque peu Fuso qui au lieu de donner de ses traditionnels 29 ktn, devait se contenter des 20ktn de croisière du vieux cuirassé français. Ce dernier savait parfaitement quelle posait un problème à cause de sa vitesse. Celle-ci cependant ne posait pas de problème à Aquila dans la mesure où elle était très bien escortée à la fois contre les avions et contre les attaques sous-marines des flottes des Abysses. Mais cela ne suffirait certainement pas à servir de raisons pour voir les destroyers de « se rebeller » contre Bretagne, autrement dit, de rompre la formation pour s'amuser. Le cuirassé français décida donc de garder en activité les destroyers avec des simulations de manœuvres d'escorte, d'attaque, et de défense.

Shigure se plaça directement dans la ligne d'Aquila tandis que les deux cuirassés se placèrent de part et d'autre du porte avion. Shiratsuyu et Murasame prirent respectivement position à la tête et à la suite de la formation en vue de répondre à une quelconque attaque sous-marine.

Une fois la formation prise, Bretagne commença l'entraînement.

« -Aquila, tir un escadron de chasseur, ils simuleront des bombardements en piqués puis des attaques à la torpille.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire détruire mes avions… quand bien même ils s'agissent d'appareils d'entrainement.

-Les tirs seront simulés. Murasame, Shiratsuyu, Fuso, en position.

Les trois navires se tinrent prêt tandis qu'Aquila tirait trois flèches de suite, laissant apparaitre des Folgore navalisés.

-Attaque en piqué par tribord et par babord Aquila. Tu définis la cible et à nous de la découvrir.

-Si !

Les deux escadrilles de folgore prirent de l'altitude avant d'entamer une la simulation de bombardement en piquet. Le défaut qu'avait les Folgore, pour Bretagne, c'est à la différence des Ju 87, ils n'avaient pas cette corne de brume faisant un bruit effroyable. Néanmoins les autres navires se mirent en place avec sérieux et simulèrent les tirs. Même le vieux cuirassé.

Cependant, lorsqu'Aquila annonça qu'elle avait visé Fuso, le visage du cuirassé français s'assombrit. Les destroyers par réflexe s'étaient rapproché d'Aquila tandis que Fuso et Bretagne avaient étaient délaissées, ce qui les rendaient vulnérable. Il fut donc retenter une approche, qui fut plus concluante. Cela laissait présager du bon pour l'avenir de cette escadre pensait le cuirassé français. Même si Fuso avait encore énormément à « apprendre ».

Le voyage se passa sans encombres jusqu'à Truk où Bretagne fut surprise de retrouver d'autres batiments de la Marine Impériale Japonaises.

Nagato les avait détournés vers la base des mers du Sud pour soutenir la flotte de Bretagne dans ses opérations futures. Désormais, en plus d'Aquila, Fuso et les trois destroyers, le vieux cuirassé français avait à sa disposition le croiseur lourd Tone, les croiseurs légers Kuma et Tama et le porte avion léger Ryujo accompagné de son escorte constitué des destroyers Kagerō et Shiranuhi. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré avoir un cuirassé de plus, et plus précisément avoir un bâtiment semblable à sa classe comme une classe Kongo, plutôt qu'un porte avion, son manque d'affection pour ce genre de bâtiment avait vite été compris par les kanmusus japonaises l'ayant accompagnée depuis Kure, elle ne rejeta pas l'aide qui lui avait été envoyé _in extremis_.

Le lendemain de leur arrivé à Truk, les navires qui constituaient ce qui s'appelait désormais la « Force de Raid du Sud » furent rassemblés dans la salle de réunion de l'île où Bretagne allait leur présenter l'objectif principal de leur flotte en plus de paralyser les routes de ravitaillement des Abysses. Le cuirassé français déploya une large carte de la région et pointa une petite île avec son doigt.

« -Camarades, voici notre objectif principal !

Les kanmusus se rapprochèrent pour en lire le nom. Ryujo regarda intriguée Bretagne en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les îles Salomon ? Nous n'en avons plus de nouvelles depuis des mois entiers et nous avons perdus plusieurs sous-marins dans cette région.

-C'est exactement pour cela que les ordres de Kure nous ont demandé d'aller voir ce qui s'y passe et prendre le mesure adéquate pour mettre un terme à ces disparitions.

-Et notre mission en vu de patrouiller dans cette région ? demanda Murasame avec un air inquiet, comme si une mission aussi mystérieuse ne lui donnait pas une envie soudaine de prendre la mer.

-Il s'agit de la première partie de celle-ci. Une fois cette région mise en dehors de la zone d'influence ennemie, nous poursuivront vers le sud et envisageront la destruction de la base d'Hendersen qui est occupé par une flotte secondaire des abysses. C'est cette flotte qui pose un grave problème actuellement dans cette région et qui a mis hors combat pour longtemps les kanmusus néerlandaises et australiennes. »

Guadalcanal… la simple pensée de cela glaça le sang de toutes les kanmusus japonaises. Ce nom raisonnait à l'instar d'une mélodie mortuaire, comme Midway, comme les Philippines… Mais cela, Bretagne ne s'en préoccupait pas. Pour elle, Guadalcanal serait le lieu d'une bataille qui mènera à leur victoire, ou à la défaite de toute sa flotte.


	5. Chapitre V - Duel Aérien

**Chapitre 5 : Duel Aérien**

Une journée d'hiver débutait, le vent frais, penchant de plus en plus vers le froid inondait la surface de la rade de Kure. Les derniers arbres encore en habits d'automne se dénudaient à grande vitesse sous les coups du vent, laissant au jour de ce soleil froid leur écorce craquelée. Journée qui débuta avec le bourdonnement de l'aéronavale européenne qui commença ses entraînements aux alentours de 7 heures du matin. Appareils allemands et français, après leurs révisions pour les adapter aux conditions d'opérations sur le théâtre nippon et au-dessus du pacifique, tournaient au-dessus de la rade de façon frénétiques, respectant leur formation, simulant des attaques en piquets, des bombardements, des attaques à la torpille… .

Un D.790 et un Bf.109T lancés respectivement par Joffre et Graf Zeppelin, faisaient un vol de reconnaissance sur la baie de Kure pour identifier les vents et les reliefs pour faciliter l'entraînement des bombardiers Ju.87 navalisés et des Breguet Br. 810 français. Une escadrille de Br. 810 et une escadrille de Ju.87 navalisés s'entraînaient sur une cible à une attaque combinée. Les autres escadrilles relayaient celles déjà en vols pour tester l'ensemble de leur mécanique avant d'apponter.

Au même moment, dans leur petite maisonnette surplombant la rade de Kure, Akagi et Kaga s'adonnaient elles aussi à leur entraînement matinal. Avoir la compagnie des européennes dans les airs ne les dérangeait pas. Au contraire, cela donnait une activité supplémentaire au ciel de Kure en cette froide matinée d'hiver, les autres porte-avions préférant officier soit de nuit pour s'améliorer soit plus tard dans la journée. Les quatre porte-avions restèrent de leur côté, sans se déranger jusqu'à ce qu'un Zéro d'Akagi voit sa cible en mer se fait anéantir par un Bf.109T couvert au-dessus par un D.790.

Ce dernier effectuera des manœuvres très serrer ce qui lui permis de voler la cible du Zéro de Kaga. Les deux appareils japonais et les deux appareils européens volèrent côtes à côtes avant de retourner vers leurs propriétaires respectifs.

L'intention des porte-avions européens était claire : elles lançaient un défi.

Akagi et Kaga, qui normalement ne se prêtaient guère à ce genre de chose l'acceptèrent, à la grande surprise de la seconde qui ne résista cependant pas très longtemps à a volonté de sa camarade de la première division. Néanmoins, les quatre porte-avions se rassemblèrent sur les docks et après une franc salue militaire se lancèrent dans la rade de Kure. Les destroyers Fantasque et Z1, escorte des porte-avions européens et Fubuki et Yuudachi, escorte des porte-avions japonais ne tardèrent pas à débouler à la suite des porte-aéronefs. Elles furent cependant repoussées et les destroyers et le contre-torpilleur prirent la direction de l'entrée de la rade de Kure pour éviter une intrusion malvenue des Abysses. Algérie et Takao furent désignées comme juges. Akagi et Kaga n'en voulaient pas, s'en remettant au fair-play japonais. Joffre et Graf elles n'avaient rien contre les japonaises, mais une victoire se doit d'être homologuée.

Trois types d'épreuves allaient être passés successivement. D'abord la destruction de cible avec des chasseurs, 6 cibles par porte-avions. Ensuite le bombardement/torpillage, 6 cibles par bombardier/torpilleurs. Enfin, le simple duel aérien avec un chasseur par porte-avion et le vainqueur serait celui qui restera le dernier en bataille.

Les deux premières furent des succès sans équivoquent pour les deux côtés. Akagi et Kaga furent surprises par l'efficacité des porte-avions européens qui n'avaient jamais livrés bataille sous leurs ancienne forme et pourtant avait une technique largement équivalente à le leur. Il faut dire que Graf Zeppelin avait donné du fils à retordre avec Seydlitz aux flottes des abysses de la Mer Baltique et surtout des mers du nord tandis que le rôle de lutte anti-sous-marine avait été remplis à merveille par Joffre jusqu'à ce que sa sœur, Painlevé, vienne prendre le relais après son intervention en Afrique. Le porte avion français avait aussi bénéficié de l'aide de Béarn pour se former. Tout ceci faisait d'elles des adversaires redoutables, même si Joffre restait un porte-avion léger, pour Akagi et Kaga.

Le bruit produit par les appareils japonais, allemands et français lors des deux épreuves avaient créé toute une activité sur les quais de la base navale de Kure. Destroyers, croiseur et surtout les autres porte-avions étaient venus voir ce duel entre les meilleurs de la base japonaise et celles de la Force E, accessoirement les seules à rester.

Les navires de tête des différentes flottes, soit Bismarck, Littorio et Richelieu pour les anciennes de la Force E et Nagato et Mutsu étaient en réunion avec l'Amiral, lorsqu'elles furent prévenues par Atago de ce qui se passait dehors. Les quatre cuirassés avaient bien entendu la multitude des passages aériens dans la baie mais n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Pour les cuirassés japonais il devait s'agir ni plus ni moins des appareils d'Akagi et Kaga. Les autres porte-avions ayant plutôt tendance à s'entraîner plus tard dans la journée. De fait, aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Pour les cuirassés européens, les avis étaient partagés. Bismarck savait que Graf devait faire ses essaies aujourd'hui, mais Richelieu avait des doutes quant à la possible présence de Joffre. Elle avait été celle ayant le plus utilisé son groupe aérien pendant le voyage, car la plus habituée aux opérations de surveillance de convois et de flottes. Ses groupes aériens étaient donc les plus fatigués et la bataille avant l'arrivée à Truk il y a maintenant un mois n'avait rien arrangé à cela. C'est à cause de cela que deux semaines plus tôt elle n'avait pas pu prendre la mer et fut remplacer par Aquila dans la Force de Raid du Sud. Ce dernier fait faisait que Littorio ne savait pas vraiment. Elle penchait davantage en faveur de l'option de Bismarck, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant pour les cuirassés présents.

L'information donnée par Atago ne fit pas bouger les cuirassés, mais l'Amiral de Kure lui oui. Il était intéressé par l'idée de pouvoir voir en action les navires qui allaient être sous ses ordres, d'autant qu'ils devaient encore décider de leur affectation, ce qui est difficile avec simplement des données écrites. En effet, s'il était facile de placer des bâtiments comme Richelieu, Littorio, Roma, Bismarck pour les cuirassés, Zara et Algérie pour les croiseurs lourds, Léone, Z1 et Z2 pour les destroyers et contre torpilleurs, cela devenait plus hasardeux pour les portes avions et les contre-torpilleurs français. Dans le premier cas, Graf Zeppelin avait l'effectif aérien et les capacités suffisantes pour être intégrée d'office dans la 1ère division d'Akagi et Kaga, et il ne serait pas étonnant pour elle de voir cette idée concrétisée lors du ballet aérien qui se préparait. Joffre elle, comme une grande partie des navires français, était entre les deux. Entre le grand porte avion d'escadre semblable à Shokaku et Zuikaku et le porte avion léger tel que Ryujo et Zuiho. Dès lors, il fallait la placer en fonction de ses capacités en combat réelle, et non celles mises en évidence avec insistance par Richelieu qui ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Graf Zeppelin être dans la meilleure division aéronavale japonaise, tandis que la représentante de l'aéronavale française en extrême orient risquait d'être reléguée au IIIème rang et par les Amirautés Européennes. L'Amiral fit donc suspendre la réunion et pria les grandes unités de surface de la suivre pour profiter du duel aérien qui devait avoir lieu.

Le petit groupe était mené par Atago. Elle expliquait à l'Amiral les règles fixaient entre les porte-avions et les caractéristiques de leurs appareils, même si l'Amiral les connaissaient déjà, tandis qu'il restait silencieux. Richelieu, Littorio et Bismarck discutaient encore de l'engagement à venir, Littorio manifestant avec de long soupir sa déception qu'Aquila ne puisse pas participer tandis que Nagato restait silencieuse et Mutsu n'intervenait que très rarement. Celle-ci, alors qu'elle dévorait du regard Nagato se vit arracher un cri de surprise quand une escadrille de Br. 810 la frôla au-dessus de sa tête et de part et d'autre de son buste avant de monter en chandelle. La manœuvre fit s'envoler la casquette de l'Amiral qui fut rattrapée par Akatsuki et ses sœurs elles aussi en route pour les quais. Mais l'officier ne l'avait pas remarqué, certainement à cause des autres conséquences du passage de bombardiers français au niveau de la taille des kanmusus sur la route.

Lorsque le petit groupe arriva enfin au bord de mer, les quatre cuirassés se rapprochèrent d'Algérie et Takao. Cette dernière ne faisait que regarder le match, Algérie semblait plus concentrée. Elle notait dans un carnet toutes les informations qui lui provenaient des porte-avions européens sur elles, sur leurs appareils et sur les appareils alliés et les informations sur leur propriétaire. De fait, lorsque Bismarck et Richelieu arrivèrent à côté d'elle, le croiseur lourd français dut leur dire que les deux portes avions avait réussi à perdre des unités bêtement. En l'occurrence, un D.790 de Joffre, qui ne devait pas sortir car pas complétement remis au point, est entré en collision avec l'un des Ju.87 navalisés de Graf Zeppelin après une rupture intempestive des câbles de direction. Naturellement, Bismarck s'empressa d'entrer dans la brèche et fit en sorte de taquiner le super-dreadnought français. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune raison pour le cuirassé allemand d'en faire une histoire. Lors du voyage, avant que les trois porte-avions ne s'accordent bien, plusieurs accidents s'étaient produits. Si bien que le calme revint rapidement entre les deux grandes unités de surface.

Lorsque les quatre porte-avions furent prêts, Takao proposa à l'Amiral de lancer l'épreuve. Le jeune homme, qui avait reçu les saluts de toutes les unités de surface présentes sur les quais pour observer la confrontation, ne se défila pas. Il avait beau sembler jeune et timide sous-certains angles, il n'en restait pas moins un officier important de la Marine Japonaise.

Il prit donc le porte-voix de Takao et commença :

« -Kanmusus ! Ceci est une confrontation amicale. Je vous rappelle cependant les règles : d'abord, seul un appareil de chasse ne peut être engagé par porte-avion. Et la gagnante sera celle qui aura son appareil encore en air, toujours en état de voler.

-Reçu ! Répondirent unanimement les différents porte-avions. »

L'Amiral prit son arme et tira en l'air pour donner le coup d'envoi.

Tandis qu'Akagi et Kaga tirèrent en même temps leurs A6M Zero qui montèrent rapidement en altitude, Joffre fut la première à lancer son D.790. Le carreau d'arbalète attira l'œil de Richelieu.

« -Bismarck ?

-Hm ?

-Est-ce moi où l'appareil que vient de lancer Joffre porte un liserai tricolore au niveau de la cabine ?

-Tu n'arrives pas à voir d'ici ? Il faut vraiment qu'on te fasse des lunettes…

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question Bismarck… répondit le cuirassé français en se massant l'arête du nez en sachant parfaitement que Bismarck avait raison, mais elle n'avait pas encore les moyens d'être améliorée.

-Hm… Ja. Il y a bien un liserai. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pensais pas que Joffre lancerait l'un des appareils de son escadrille d'élite. Il me semble que cet appareil possède 15 victoires confirmées et 2 non-homologuées.

-Il semblerait que Graf Zeppelin ait fait la même chose dans le choix de son Bf.109T. Le porte avion venait de lancer son appareil qui à la différence du D.790, chercha à prendre le maximum d'altitude possible.

-Pff… elles vont se faire prendre de haut par les zéros d'Akagi et Kaga, qu'elle idée de séparer leur force, lâcha Zuikaku qui se tenait à côté de Takao, les bras croisées.

-Voyons Zuikaku, elles ont surement une stratégie… lui répondit Shokaku.

-Les D.790 sont des appareils plus lents que les A6M Zéros, mais plus maniable et ayant un blindage plus important. Les Bf.109T sont des extensions des Bf.109 _Emil_. Ils sont donc plus puissants, plus rapide et plus stable que les Zéros. Un Bf.109T suffirait pour vaincre les Zéros d'Akagi et Kaga.

Zuikaku grinça les dents en entendant les propos de Shinao.

-Le match s'annonce donc assez équilibré, se permit l'Amiral. Deux appareils aux performances moyennes contre des appareils au-dessus et en dessous. Mais je pense comprendre la stratégie européenne…

-Amiral ?

-Ma cher Nagato, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le D.790 serve d'appât quelque peu teigneux.

Les navires à proximité de l'Amiral levèrent tout un sourcil, sauf les bâtiments européens.

Au moment où Algérie donna le coup d'envoi, alors que le Bf.109T était depuis longtemps dans les hauteurs des nuages et les Zero flirtés avec les frontières basses, le D.790 à hauteur moyenne plongea et redressa juste au-dessus de la surface de l'eau en direction direct d'Akagi et Kaga.

L'appareil se lança donc à pleine vitesse juste au-dessus de l'eau, juste assez en hauteur pour éviter de prendre le tube de refroidissement ventral dans une crête de vague. L'action ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à être repérée par les porte-avions japonais qui ordonnèrent à leur protégée de prendre en chasse l'appareil français.

Etant plus lent, il constituait une cible facile pour les appareils japonais. Du moins, c'est ce que pensaient les chasseurs japonais en virant de bord et en descendant avec un angle à 45° côte à côte vers leur cible. Le D.790 enclencha sa propulsion maximale et parvint à portée des portes avions japonais et ouvrit le feu avec ses mitrailleuse de 7,7mm et surtout celle de 20mm. De telles armes n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effet sur les porte-avions, mais forcèrent les deux Zeros à accélérer pour que l'appareil français cesse d'harceler Akagi et Kaga qui ne pouvaient que se mettre en mouvement pour tenter d'éviter les balles du chasseur navalisé. Ce dernier finit par passer à pleine vitesse entre les deux porte-avions suivi à une seconde d'écart par les deux A6M. Les deux Zeros allèrent ouvrir le feu quand le D.790, qui avait baissé son régime moteur avant de le monter au maximum possible perdit un peu d'altitude avant de monter en une manœuvre très sec en chandelle. Les deux Zeros qui avaient finis par rejoindre l'altitude du chasseur français se séparèrent, le A6M d'Akagi poursuivant le D.790 dans sa chandelle tandis que le second, celui de Kaga, commença à décrire des cercles en vue de rattrapé le D.790 une fois qu'il aurait repris sa route.

Le Zero d'Akagi commençait à se rapprocher rapidement du chasseur français. La vitesse des deux appareils étaient en chute libre alors qu'eux deux avaient mis leur moteur à plein régime. Les deux moteurs de par leur fumée d'échappement noire montraient le travail important fournie par la mécanique des appareils. La fumée d'échappement du D.790 fut cependant accompagnée par celle produite par les tirs de l'A6M le poursuivant. Le Zero d'Akagi se sentant suffisamment proche pour faire un coup au but balayait copieusement l'arrière du chasseur français. Cependant, la teigne après avoir subi plusieurs impactes finit par se montrer.

L'A6M qui se rapprochait à une vitesse convenable finit par se rapprocher dangereusement du D.790 et finit par le dépasser. La protégée comprit trop tard la manœuvre française. Le D.790 n'avait pas l'intention de faire une simple chandelle. Non il voulait depuis le début faire une Immelmann et le fit avec brio, le Zero d'Akagi dépassant largement le chasseur français qui avait coupé les gaz avant de les remettre et plonger vers la surface de l'eau de la rade de Kure. Le chasseur japonais avertit son comparse tout en amorçant un virement pour reprendre en chasse l'appareil français. A deux contre un, le chasseur ne risquait pas de poser plus de problème. Cependant, alors qu'elle venait de couper les gaz et son avion débutait son décrochage, une masse au-dessus de la tête de la protégée d'Akagi attira son attention et la força à lever la tête et découvrir le but de l'Immelmann française.

Alors que le Zero d'Akagi commençait à retomber, le Bf.109T de Graf Zeppelin sorti de la masse nuageuse, avec un angle de 10°, fonçant sur le Zero à la verticale et presque immobile : une cible d'entraînement pour le chasseur allemand. La protégée de Graf Zeppelin fit un sourire carnassier et ouvrit le feu avec ses mitrailleuses et ses canons, arrosant le Zero qui basculait enfin sur le côté. Le pilote du Zero ne pouvait plus rien faire, si ce n'était espérer que les tirs du Bf.109T ne la mettent pas hors combat. Mais cette espérance disparaissait à mesure qu'il voyait le nez du chasseur allemand se rapprocher et le bruit du métal de la carlingue se faisant cogner par les balles d'entraînement de l'armement germanique.

La protégée d'Akagi put au bout du compte reprendre la manœuvre une fois son appareils à l'horizontale. Mais le temps pour y parvenir semblait avoir été une éternité : elle voyait chaque tir des canons du Bf.109T, chaque passage des pales d'hélices devant la bouche de ces mêmes canons. Elle avait même put voir le visage de celle qui l'attaquait, coupé par ce sourire assassin, satisfait de la réussite de l'opération. Bien que tout cela puisse être impressionnant, elle remit le moteur à plein régime et amorça une manœuvre de fuite en prévenant le Zero de Kaga qu'elle avait le Bf.109T dans ses ailerons. La manœuvre permit au chasseur japonais d'aller dans le sens opposé de la protégée de Graf Zeppelin qui ne se fit pas attendre et fit un virage serré pour prendre en chasse l'appareil théoriquement endommagé, et ce en dépit de la pression qu'elle aurait à subir par cette manœuvre à la fois difficile pour elle et pour son appareil.

Le Zero d'Akagi revint à une altitude raisonnable, toujours poursuivit par le Bf.109T, quand elle fut surprise non pas de voir le Zero de Kaga avoir en chasse le D.790 comme son pilote le pensait en avertissant sa partenaire, mais l'inverse.

Alors que la protégé d'Akagi se faisait mitraillait par le Bf.190T, le D.790 français avait pris la direction de l'eau à 90° de la surface, moteur à bas régime, la pilote ne voulant pas endommager son matériel. Le Zero de Kaga à altitude moyenne surpris le D.790 dans sa descente rapide et ouvrit le feu en descendant progressivement car situé à environ 900m de sa cible. Les mitrailleuses japonaises se mirent à vomir leur projectile sans retenue. Cependant, elle ne pouvait la suivre dans une descente verticale et finit par croiser derrière la protégée de Joffre qui redressa en mettant les moteurs pleins gaz. La combinaison entre la vitesse de la chute et celle que lui donnait la force motrice de son appareil permit au pilote de se placer non loin derrière le Zero de Kaga. Ce dernier commença à zigzaguer pour empêcher l'appareil français de viser correctement. La protégée de Kaga savait qu'il serait très difficile de prendre de vitesse l'appareil français avec une différence de vitesse de seulement 20 km/h. Il fallait donc être plus malin que la teigne qu'était le D.790. Après avoir remarqué le Zero d'Akagi revenir de son flirt avec les nuages à une altitude raisonnable, bien que pris en chasse par le Bf.109T, le Zero de Kaga amorça une vrille, ce à quoi la protégée de Joffre répondit par la mise au régime maximum de son appareil, pensant profiter du ralentissement dont souffrait l'appareil de la protégée de Kaga à cause de sa vrille pour se rapprocher. Le pilote français avait les mains cramponnées à son manche et à la manette des gaz tandis que le pilote japonais s'assurait que dans sa vrille elle ne percute pas l'appareil français.

Les deux groupes aériens se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et lorsqu'elle sentit que c'était le bon moment, la protégée de Kaga coupa les gaz de son appareil alors qu'elle passait au-dessus de l'axe de visé du chasseur français. Les deux appareils se croisèrent, leur verrière tournée l'une vers l'autre, laissant le pilote japonais et le pilote français le temps suffisant pour se voir. Les deux pilotes avaient un visage déterminé et ils comprirent au cours de cet instant qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde qu'ils n'allaient pas y aller de main morte. Si le Zero de Kaga l'avait compris dès qu'il fut pris en chasse, le D.790 qui pensait avoir le temps d'amorcer une immelmann l'apprit à ses dépens : le Zero de Kaga venait de laisser la protégée de Joffre non loin de l'axe de tir du Zero d'Akagi qui tentait tant bien que mal de fuir le Bf.109T qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. La protégée d'Akagi ne pouvait pas se permettre de se positionner pour ouvrir le feu sur le D.790 car cela signifierait donner une fenêtre de tir au chasseur allemand, sauf que la manœuvre du chasseur de Kaga avait bien pour objectif de se défaire de la chasse française pour ouvrir le feu sur le Bf.109T.

De fait, la situation était périlleuse pour tous les appareils, sauf celui de Kaga qui avait réussi à sortir de l'étau français. Le D.790 était légèrement au-dessus de lui, avec une trajectoire de 10° plus vers la droite l'A6M de Kaga qui réajustait progressivement cette même trajectoire pour pouvoir ouvrir le feu sans toucher l'A6M d'Akagi sur le Bf.109T de Graf Zeppelin. Ces deux derniers appareils arrivant dans les deux heures du chasseur français.

Cependant, le Bf.109T ne conserva pas sa trajectoire. Bien qu'il soit à proximité de la dérive du Zero d'Akagi, il braqua sur l'A6M de Kaga. Les deux appareils ouvrir le feu et alors que la protégée d'Akagi avait réussi à éviter la plupart des tirs du Bf.109T, celle de Kaga n'eut pas cette chance. Le chasseur allemand pulverisa l'hélice de l'appareil japonais lui faisant face, malgré le fait que les balles employées durant ce duel aérien soit des balles d'entraînements, et le couvris d'impacts la carlingue.

L'A6M d'Akagi profita du départ de son poursuivant pour virer vers le D.790. Le chasseur français fut pris de vitesse et reçu une rafale complète du chasseur japonais, lui arrachant un volet.

L'Amiral fut stupéfait par la puissance de l'appareil allemand, et encore plus par la résistance de l'appareil français qui malgré la rafale de balle qu'il venait de subir, était encore en mesure de se battre et avait même réussit à retourner la situation pour la seconde fois en prenant en chasse le Zero d'Akagi, avant de s'échanger leur rôle encore et encore.

Le Bf.109T vola un instant avec le l'A6M de Kaga. Les deux appareils étaient l'un a côté de l'autre et tout était redevenu calme, en dehors des bruits de mitrailleuses françaises et japonaises qui s'entendaient au loin. L'hélice en miette du Zero avait cessé de tourner, révélant l'extinction du moteur du chasseur par son pilote, ne laissant que le bourdonnement du Bf.109T bercer les esprits des deux pilotes. Bien qu'elle lutte avec son appareil pour le maintenir en l'air suffisamment longtemps pour atteindre le pont de Kaga, la protégée de ce dernier porte avion regarda la protégée de Graf Zeppelin. Elle fut surprise de voir que l'Allemande la regardait déjà. Elle semblait attendre que la japonaise la regarde pour lui faire un franc salue militaire et virer de bord pour mettre un peu plus de piment dans la lutte entre le chasseur français et le chasseur japonais restant. La protégée japonaise rendit donc son salue à la trainé du chasseur allemand avant de se reconcentrer sur le vol de son appareil qui finit par enfin se poser sur le deck d'une Kaga au visage à la fois furieux et pourtant, sans mauvaise pensée.

« -Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'appareil de Graf Zeppelin surpasse à ce point les Zero. Fit l'Amiral en observant avec ses jumelles le chasseur allemand qui revenait à plein régime vers les deux autres appareils qui multipliaient vrille, immelmann, tonneau et looping pour tenter de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas si cela doit être bon signe pour nos Zeros ou non. Fit Nagato en regardant le Bf.109T entrer en scène dans le bal opposant les chasseurs français et japonais.

-Qu'entends-tu par-là ?

-Si les appareils allemands possèdent une telle puissance, il est possible que cela pousse la flotte des abysses à augmenter la puissance de leurs appareils dans cette région du globe en introduisant des avions déjà en service en Atlantique et dans l'Océan Indien.

-Et actuellement, les appareils les plus puissants en Europe sont ceux des britanniques. Ils surclassent les D.790 et les Bf.109T si bien que la chasse des abysses est un problème pour l'aviation embarquée française, italienne et même allemande, ajouta non sans un certain mécontentement, Bismarck.

-De toutes les façons, nous ne pouvons pas nous priver d'une telle puissance. Le temps que nos appareils soient modernisés, il faudra s'appuyer sur la puissance qu'offrent les chasseurs allemands. Richelieu ?

-Mon amiral ?

-Une modification de vos Dewoitines pour les rendre plus rapide est-elle envisageable ?

-Mon amiral, il existe plusieurs projets en cours pour permettre d'augmenter leurs vitesses avec une remotorisation des D.520 tirés par nos ports. Cependant, ces appareils ne sont même pas encore en service en métropole et aucun des projets n'envisage une navalisation. Je pense donc que même s'il venait à être produit en masse, Béarn, Painlevé et Bourgogne seraient les premières à en profiter. Joffre ne pourraient les obtenir que s'il lui était autorisé de rallier Saïgon puis Toulon où elle devrait subir une modernisation.

-Votre Amirauté ne serait-elle pas d'accord que cette modernisation ait lieu au Japon ?

-Sauf votre respect, l'Amiral en chef de la flotte, fortement appuyé par le Navire de commandement le cuirassé pré-dreadnought Danton, ainsi que le gouvernement de la République, ne pourraient accepter que l'un de nos meilleurs porte-avions soient moderniser autre part qu'en France, au Royaume Uni ou aux Etats-Unis.

-Dans tous les cas, Herr Admiral, qu'ils s'agissent des chasseurs allemands ou français, il ne faut pas en attendre des prouesses à long terme. On peut ajouter que ces avions ne servent qu'à la défense des flottes en vue de permettre aux grandes unités de surface de se rapprocher de leurs objectifs et ensuite les ensevelir sous un déluge de feu et d'acier. Une puissance motrice très importante alors que la DCA des unités de surface troubles les mouvements ennemis n'est donc pas nécessaire.

-La doctrine du canon… marmonna l'Amiral en regardant le combat aérien avec assiduité. Tient… il semblerait que quelque chose d'anormal se passe… Le D.790 décroche…

-Mon Amiral, se permit Algérie, l'appareil de la porte avion Joffre est arrivé à court de munitions. Il est obligé de rentrer.

-Hm… et pour le Zero d'Akagi ?

-Même combat Teitoku ! Les chargeurs de l'A6M sont vides, affirma Takao qui retransmettait à l'Amiral ce que venait de lui dire Akagi.

-Donc il ne reste plus que le Bf.109T… l'Amiral regarda longuement l'appareil en question. Je présume qu'il m'est impossible de jeter un œil à la cellule de cet appareil.

-Herr Admiral, nos pays sont amis, mais nous avons tous nos secrets.

-Fraü Bismarck, Fraü Graf Zeppelin vous fait dire que son appareil est presque à court de munition également. Qu'en l'état actuel des choses elle refuse d'être désignée comme gagnante du duel aérien. Elle demande à ce que le combat reprenne une fois les appareils ravitaillés.

-…pourquoi pas. Cela va cependant dépendre de Herr Admiral.

-Je ne suis pas contre. Néanmoins, à voir Joffre gesticuler, je pense que ce n'est pas le cas pour elle.

-Cuirassé Richelieu ?

-Oui Algérie ?

-Vous pouvez venir un instant.

Le super-dreadnought surprit par la demande du croiseur lourd hésita avant de se rapprocher d'Algérie qui se mit à chuchoter.

Joffre vous fait dire que son groupe aérien de chasse est opérationnel. Elle ne compte pas s'adonner davantage à cet entraînement.

-J'aurai du me douter qu'elle avait suivi Graf Zeppelin uniquement pour servir ses intérêts. Richelieu se tourna vers l'Amiral qui regardait toujours avec ses jumelles le Bf.109T accompagné du D.790. Les deux appareils allaient apponter respectivement sur Graf Zeppelin et Joffre. Mon Amiral, le porte avion Joffre demande l'autorisation de se retirer de ce duel aérien. Elle n'a passé cette épreuve uniquement pour s'assurer du bon ajustement en condition tropicale de ses appareils de chasse et de bombardement et…

-Autorisation refusée Richelieu. Algérie vous transmettez à Graf Zeppelin et Joffre le message suivant, de même pour Takao le duel aérien se transforme en bataille aéronavale, chacune des kansmusus choisie soit d'être au bombardement, soit d'être à la chasse. Le premier porte avion touché est déclaré disqualifier lui et son appareil ainsi de suite.

Les ordres furent transmis aux quatre portes avions et si les portes avions japonais se préparèrent à lancer leurs appareils dès le coup d'envoi, Graf Zeppelin dut calmer Joffre qui n'avait pas du tout envie de continuer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle voulait préserver son groupe aérien et préférait s'entraîner de façon plus conventionnelle.

Graf Zeppelin cependant sut trouver les mots pour la calmer si bien qu'au coup d'envoi, Kaga lança un avion torpilleur et Akagi un chasseur tandis que Joffre lança un Bréguet Br.810 qui fut accompagné par le Bf.109T de Graf qui avait participé au tour précédent.

Si la chasse penchait en faveur des navires européens, le bombardement-torpillage profitait au japonais le Tenzan rassemblait puissance de feu, force de frappe et bon blindage tandis que le Bréguet Br.810 était certes rapide et avait une grande puissance de frappe, bien plus grande que celle du Tenzan, mais avait un blindage si fin qu'il était très vulnérable à la chasse et à la DCA ennemies.

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé le point faible des européennes Teitoku, lâcha une Nagato de toute évidence absorbée par le duel qui allait de nouveau s'engager.

-Le match précédent avait ça d'intéressant qu'il confrontait des chasses qui, en moyenne, étaient équivalentes. Maintenant, il me faut faire comprendre à ces deux portes avions qu'elles ont le premier rôle, et pas le second comme elles pensent l'être depuis leur lancement en Europe.

-Je vous demande pardon Herr Admiral ? demanda circonspecte Bismarck.

-L'école du canon est dépassée très chère Bismarck. Et ces deux portes avions n'ont qu'un rôle de protection des grandes unités de surface et de lutte anti-sous-marine. Or, ici, c'est tactiques n'ont plus de valeur.

-Cette tactique à permit de libérer la méditerranée ainsi que limiter considérablement la menace en Atlantique Sud mon Amiral, se permit Richelieu en observant l'Amiral de Kure.

-J'entends. Mais ici, nous ne fonctionnons plus ainsi. Si vous veniez à rencontrer une flotte des abysses avec cette stratégie, vous vous feriez écraser. Un peu comme ce fut le cas pour votre flotte de chasse quand vous êtes arrivée à Truk. L'ensemble de vos escadrilles étaient allées protéger des unités de surfaces cruciales selon vous et une fois sous la protection des plus puissantes kanmusus, ces mêmes escadrilles n'ont cherché qu'à protéger l'ensemble d'une éventuelle contre-attaque aérienne, et ce malgré l'avantage en terme de chasse qu'elles possédaient, ce qui vous a privé d'une vraie victoire sur les abysses, et vous donna seulement d'une victoire mineure en vue de les repousser Vous avez donc à vous adapter. Lancer l'épreuve ! »

Les deux flottilles prirent la direction des porte-avions opposés et mirent pleins régime. Cependant, le Bf.109T décrocha dès que la flottille japonaise passa à côté, suivi après par le Br. 810. Les appareils japonais restèrent en formation serrée jusqu'à ce que l'A6M d'Akagi la brise en virant de bord pour prendre à revers les deux appareils européens. Cependant, alors que le Zero pensait tomber sur les arrières sur bombardier, il fut surpris de trouver face à lui le Bf.109T.

Le chasseur allemand avait suivi le mouvement du chasseur japonais grâce au Br.810 qui cacha sa manœuvre en se mettant sur la tranche. Le Bf.109T ouvrit violemment le feu sur le chasseur japonais qui répliqua immédiatement. Tandis que les deux chasseurs étaient aux prises l'un de l'autre, le bombardier-torpilleurs japonais essayait de devancer son poursuivant français. Ce dernier était plus rapide et ceci se voyait bien par le fait qu'il rattrape très vite son retard. Le Tenzan voyant les deux porte-avions, il amorça une descente pour larguer sa torpille, mais avec le Bréguet aux fesses, il dut abandonner pour tenter de prendre le français à revers. Mais il n'eut pas cette peine à se donner, le Zéro d'Akagi mettant hors d'usage l'un des moteurs du bombardier français alors qu'il fuyait le Bf.109T. L'appareil français perdit de la vitesse. Ne pouvant plus perturber le Tenzan, le Br.810 vira de bord et fonça avec son moteur restant vers la flotte de porte avion japonais. Voyant son opposant préparer une attaque à la bombe sur Akagi et Kaga, la protégée de cette dernière prépara une attaque à la torpille sur le plus vulnérable des deux porte-avions européens : Joffre. Consciente du risque qu'elle courait, elle se mit en mouvement pour essayer d'esquiver la torpille tandis que Graf Zeppelin donnait de l'artillerie anti-aérienne sur le Tenzan tout en rappelant son Bf.109T afin qu'il assure une couverture aérienne.

Le chasseur allemand profita d'une immelmann du chasseur japonais pour fondre sur le bombardier-torpilleur Tenzan. Ce dernier avait pris une position de tir. Il essayait d'anticiper les mouvements de Joffre qui ne cessait de zigzaguer. Alors que la concentration de la protégée de Kaga était à son maximum, des gerbes d'eau de part et d'autre du bombardier-torpilleur japonais vinrent la destabiliser. Le Bf.109T était dans ses 6 heures et se rapprochait dangereusement. Le Tenzan largua sa torpille avec précipitation pour tenter de fuir le chasseur allemand en montant en chandelle. Il ne put cependant pas dépasser les 150m d'altitude, hauteur à laquelle les canons de 20mm du Bf.109T le mirent en quelques fragments de secondes hors combat.

Le Zero d'Akagi, se rendant compte qu'après son immelman le Bf.109T plongeait sur le Tenzan, le prit en chasse avec difficulté au vu de la vitesse du chasseur allemand. Il fut cependant obligé de virer de bords pour tenter d'intercepter le bombardier français lorsqu'Akagi hurla à sa protéger de tout faire pour abattre le Br.810. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'Amiral : les européennes avaient dues se mettre d'accord pour profiter de la confusion créée suite au décrochage du Bf.109T pour attaquer le Tenzan pour lancer une attaque sur le porte-avions qui, selon elles, posait le plus de problème : Akagi. La protégée de Joffre appela désespérément le Bf.109T pour qu'il intercepte l'A6M qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Le chasseur allemand ne lui répondait pas, car trop enclin à s'octroyer une victoire plutôt que soutenir un bombardier allié. L'empressement de la protégée de Joffre pour larguer sa bombe sur Akagi fut le même que pour le Tenzan, à ça prêt que le bombardier tactique français fut abattu à l'instant même où les bombe se décrochèrent et quittèrent l'enceinte de l'appareil pour fondre sur Akagi.

Tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle.

Une torpille venait d'être larguée et plus elle avançait, plus sa cible se précisait : le Tenzan semblait viser Joffre, mais la précipitation ainsi que les mouvements incessant du porte-avions français lui firent changer de cible au dernier moment. Ce changement de dernière minute était certainement ce qui le fit se faire abattre aussi facilement. Mais il allait peut-être immobiliser Graf Zeppelin.

Une bombe fondait sur Akagi qui commençait à peine à se mettre en mouvement. Kaga, qui avait remarqué avant Akagi les bombes, fonçait sur sa camarade pour tenter de la dévier de sa trajectoire et ainsi éviter les projectiles de 200kg. Les chances qu'aucun des deux porte-avions ne soit touché étaient extrêmement faibles, pour ne pas dire inexistantes.

L'Amiral jonglait entre les deux menaces mais ne put suivre les deux impacts en même temps : la bombe et la torpille rencontrèrent leur cible à une demi-seconde d'écart, provoquant un large panache d'écume faisant disparaître entièrement Graf Zeppelin et un nuage de fumée impénétrable englobant Kaga et Akagi. Seule Joffre ne fut pas touchée et elle n'hésita pas à changer de bord pour rejoindre son navire amiral. Les spectateurs étaient dans l'attente. Takao multipliait les appels radios à l'attention des deux porte-avions japonais tandis qu'Algérie attendait simplement en regardant sa montre que Joffre ou Graf Zeppelin se manifeste. Le Bf.109T et l'A6M, derniers appareils en vols, se croisèrent à plusieurs reprises sans ouvrir le feu avant de prendre la direction de leur porte-avions respectifs en vue de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

La première à se manifester fut Kaga. Elle informa qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire et Akagi avait pris de plein fouet deux des trois bombes du Br.810, ce qui avait rendu inutilisable son arc et son pont d'envol. Les japonaises sur les quais furent sous le choc : la meilleure porte-avion de toute la marine japonaise venait d'être mise hors combat par des navires étrangers. Ce même porte-avions qui avait gagné la bataille de Midway il y a de cela quelques mois. L'Amiral lui-même était quelque peu impressionné qu'Akagi ait pu être mise hors combat avec une simple bombe. Il lui fallait absolument se renseigner sur l'armement exact des Bréguets de Joffre. Cette dernière tenait par l'épaule Graf Zeppelin qui semblait elle aussi endommagée, mais son arbalète était encore en état de marche. Bismarck et Richelieu eurent un sourire de satisfaction : leur aéronavale n'était pas si dépassée que le voulait l'Amiral de Kure. Elles furent les premières à applaudirent, sans même attendre la décision de l'Amiral quant au choix du vainqueur. Bien que cela soit dur pour les japonais de l'avouer, si Graf Zeppelin était encore en mesure de se déplacer, même à vitesse réduite, elle était encore en combat et elle était la dernière. Akagi pouvait certes se déplacer, mais n'ayant plus d'arc, elle ne pourrait plus lancer son appareil lorsqu'il arriverait à court de munitions ou de carburant. L'Amiral de Kure s'avança jusqu'à Takao et Algérie et leur transmis sa décision : l'équipe européenne avait la victoire. Les deux croiseurs lourds transmirent aux concurrentes.

A peine eut-elle connue le résultat que Graf Zeppelin, accompagnée de Joffre, prit la direction des deux porte-avions japonais qui se rapprochaient également de leurs homologues européens.

« -Mademoiselle Akagi, mademoiselle Kaga, mon navire amiral, le porte-avion DKM Graf Zeppelin et moi-même furent honorée d'être opposées à vous. Ce fut un duel aérien des plus intéressants, n'est pas mon Navire amiral ? Joffre fut la première à parler parmi les quatre porte-avions. Elle tourna la tête vers le porte aéronef allemand pour s'assurer que leurs avis convergeaient.

-Hm…

Graf Zeppelin garda un visage neutre tout en regardant les deux porte-avions japonais tandis que Joffre lui jeta un regard dépité au vu de sa réponse quelque peu limitée avant de se tourner vers Akagi et Kaga et leur tendre une main.

-J'espère que nous pourrons nous entraîner de nouveau ensemble et que nous pourrons combiner nos efforts avec brio lors des opérations à venir.

Akagi et Kaga, peut accoutumée à la façon de saluer européenne hésitèrent un moment à serrer la main de Joffre. Mais voyant Graf Zeppelin saluer à la nippone avec un profond respect envers les deux porte-avions japonais, elles saluèrent d'abord comme leur coutume le voulaient avant de serrer l'une après l'autre la main du porte-avion français qui se refusa à les saluer ses hôtes en s'inclinant.

-Je l'espère tout autant. Ce fut un duel très intéressant. Bien qu'il soit un peu déséquilibré entre nos chasseurs et celui de Graf Zeppelin-san, le vôtre, Joffre-san avec le chasseur de Kaga-san étaient impressionnant.

-Oh mademoiselle Akagi, je ne pense pas pouvoir profiter de tels compliments, mes chasseurs venaient de retrouver le service et j'ai fait des erreurs.

-Tes appareils ont encore oublié de se coordonner en temps réel avec les miens… c'est pour ça que tu as perdu inutilement ton Br.810 après avoir couvert la manouvre de mon Bf.109T. Les appareils japonais étaient davantage coordonnés que nous.

-… Je pense que nos hôtes n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir mon navire amiral… Joffre continua de regarder les deux porte-avions japonais, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres cachant son envie de s'énerver contre Graf Zeppelin.

-Akagi-san…

-Hm ? Akagi regarda Kaga qui semblait pensive.

-Nous non plus n'avons pas été performantes. Au contraire, nous avons sous-estimé nos adversaires à cause de leurs anciennes formes et du peu d'informations que nous possédons de leurs engagements en Atlantique.

-Tu as raison, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nos deux appareils ont été facilement abattus par le chasseur de Graf Zeppelin-san. D'ailleurs, Graf Zeppelin-san ?

-Ja ?

-Que diriez-vous de nous rejoindre en fin d'après-midi ? Ce serait très intéressant d'échanger, entre porte-avion lourd.

-Ce sera un honneur. Le porte-avion allemand salua et prit la direction des quais pour se faire retirer son équipement. Frau Joffre, vous venez ?

Le porte-avion d'escadre français allait demander à Akagi si elle pouvait également venir, mais son navire amiral lui demandant de la suivre, elle salua et rattrapa sans mal son supérieur qu'elle suivit silencieusement, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir aller au rendez-vous donné par Akagi au porte-avion allemand.

-Akagi-san, je ne sais pas si ne pas avoir invité Joffre-san n'était pas une erreur ?

-Hein ? Oh mince je l'ai oubliée… si on la croise dans la journée je lui dirai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les porte-avions européens sortaient des quais et les porte-avions japonais y rentraient à peine, l'Amiral attendait accompagné de Nagato devant l'entrée des quais. Il avait bien l'intention d'annoncer directement aux deux porte-avions européens leur future affectation qu'il avait déjà pensé au vu des caractéristiques des deux bâtiments, de leurs groupes aériens et de leurs état de service, et qui fut confirmée par le duel du jour.

L'Amiral de la Base de Kure était assis sur un banc en face l'entrée tandis que Nagato faisait les cent pas devant lorsque Graf Zeppelin sortie, tenant entre ses bras une Joffre rosie de gêne et qui bégayait. Le fait de voir Nagato et l'Amiral ne fit qu'accentuer cela au point qu'elle vira au rouge tomate et son bégaiement s'accentua.

« -M…m…mon A…Ami… amiral…! L…lâch… lâchez m…moi mon n…navire am…amiral!

-Ne te mets pas dans de tels états Joffre juste parce que je vois Graf Zeppelin-san te faire un câlin voyons. Ca n'a rien d'anormal.

-Hm. Le porte-avion hocha la tête au-dessus de celle de Joffre pour confirmer les dire de l'Amiral de la base de Kure.

-C…ce n'est p…pas accep…table ! Le porte avion français gesticula et Graf Zeppelin finit par le lâcher. Joffre s'écarta du porte-avion allemand et se rapprocha de Nagato, voyant en le navire secrétaire une certaine autorité pouvant maintenir à distance Graf Zeppelin. J… je suis dé…déso… dé… dé-so-lée. C'é…c'é….c'é.. AHHHHHHH ! Joffre lâcha un râle d'exaspération à cause de son handicap puis reprit plus calmement. C'é…tait inc…inconvenant et dép…placé surtout en v…votre présence.

-L'Amiral est habitué à ce genre de chose Joffre. Il préfère de loin cela aux caractères protocolaires auxquels vous semblez tenir vous qui venez d'Europe. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous donnez tort. Amiral, vous vouliez leur transmettre leur affectation n…..on… ?

Nagato qui regardait Joffre venait de poser ses yeux sur l'Amiral qui regardait avec insistance Graf Zeppelin. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait : il faisait d'une pierre deux coups, inspecter l'état du porte-avion lourd et surtout se rincer l'œil en sachant parfaitement qu'aucun bâtiment n'aurait l'audace de s'opposer à cela. Fort heureusement, il ne faisait cela qu'avec les croiseurs lourds, les cuirassés et désormais navire de ligne, et les porte-avions qui étaient généralement des femmes mûres. L'Amiral continua d'inspecter du regard Graf Zeppelin et lorsqu'il voulut en faire de même avec Joffre, sa vision fut surprise de trouver le corps de Nagato et non celui de la française, ce qui le retira de sa concentration.

-Oh, ahah, oui c'est vrai. Déformation professionnelle Nagato, déformation professionnelle.

-Pervers… lâcha Graf Zeppelin en chuchotant presque pour elle-même. Mais les trois autres l'entendirent sans grand mal.

-Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Je m'assure juste que tout va bien !

-Mon navire amiral depuis quand vous vous laissez aller comme ça ?! S'exclama Joffre qui avait retrouvée toute sa contenance.

-Quand il t'inspectera Joffre tu ne pourras pas dire le contraire. Etant ton navire amiral et ne pouvant ni accepter un tel traitement et encore moins vis-à-vis de mes subordonnées, je me permets de le dire à Herr Admiral.

Un léger blanc s'installa et surtout une gêne entre l'Amiral de la Base de Kure et Graf Zeppelin qui regardait le premier avec un regard au confluent entre le mépris et le noir. L'Amiral détendit un peu son col avant de répondre calmement.

-Je suis pour le moins désolé que mon regard intrusif à votre égard Graf-san-

-Graf Zeppelin-san, je suis votre subordonnée, pas votre partenaire au lit-

L'Amiral déglutit, lui qui pensait que le porte-avion serait un peu comme Bismarck, soit moins protocolaire et intransigeante, comme le sont Richelieu, Algérie et surtout Bretagne, c'était raté.

-Graf Zeppelin-san, je suis désolé que mon regard ait pu être mal interprété. Je ne voulais que m'assurer de votre état. Mais désormais, je prendrais soin de passer par l'équipe médicale pour m'en assurer, aussi bien pour vous que pour votre ancienne subordonnée, le porte-avion d'escadre Joffre.

-Ancienne ? Le porte-avion français, qui s'était un peu plus rapproché de Nagato à la fois pour fuir les câlins intempestifs de Graf Zeppelin et le regard intrusif de l'Amiral avait tiqué sur cette affirmation.

-Oui. Désormais, Graf Zeppelin-san, vous serez affecté à la première division de porte-avion, soit celle formée par Akagi-san et Kaga-san. Quant à vous Joffre-san, le porte-avion français regardait avec un air assez énonciateur de sa réaction si le choix du jeune homme ne lui convenait pas, je me suis permis de vous affecter à la troisième division de porte avion de cette base, soit Sosho et vous-même.

-Je vois. Après tout, cela semble un choix peut-être judicieux. Enfin, tout dépend de la mission que vous nous donnerez, mon Amiral.

-Et bien, l'Amiral chercha à savoir d'un regard vers Nagato s'il n'était pas trop prématuré de donner la mission de la troisième division, le cuirassé ne semblait pas opposé alors l'Amiral poursuivi, vous serez affecté à l'escorte de la première et de la deuxième division de porte-avion à titre principal et à la lutte anti-sous-marine à titre sécondaire.

-HEIN ?! La surprise de Joffre fut colossale. Elle venait de se faire jeter au second rang des porte-avions malgré ses états de services, sa part dans les combats en Atlantique Sud pendant la bataille contre la flotte de corsaire des Abysses et la démonstration de la puissance de son groupe aérien.

-Je comprends votre surprise Joffre-san, mais comprenez-moi. Je ne pouvais pas vous mettre en première ligne alors que seuls vos chasseurs peuvent tenir la route. Vos bombardiers sont en papier et il est….

-M…mon am…amiral…. J… je n'ai p…p…pas besoin d'ex…expli…d'explications. Le porte-avion salua et se permit de prendre congé de l'officier en charge de la base de Kure.

Nagato et l'Amiral regardèrent le porte-aéronef français rejoindre son dortoir, fulminant et grommelant suffisamment fort pour que les deux individus l'entendent malgré la distance. L'Amiral ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Il savait que Joffre allait manifester son mécontentement, néanmoins pas avec une telle insistance.

-Elle ne vous le pardonnera pas Herr Admiral…

-Comment Graf Zeppelin-san ?

-Joffre, elle ne vous pardonnera pas de sitôt votre choix. Bien qu'une partie de son groupe aérien soit inférieur à celui de la première et de la deuxième division, elle a des états de services qui l'empêchent d'accepter sans broncher votre décision, même si elle s'y pliera.

-J'espère bien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse de la résistance.

-Teitoku…

-Oui Nagato ?

-Vous parlez d'une française. Elles sont assez facilement braquables et surtout peuvent rapidement décider de s'opposer en groupe aux ordres de l'Amirauté. De fait, je ne pense pas que montrer trop d'orgueil et d'autorité mal placée à leur égard fasse de vous un teitoku respecté par elles comme nous vous respectons.

-Toujours cette voix de la raison Nagato. Soit, j'essayerai de discuter avec elle pour qu'elle comprenne. Vous pouvez prendre congé Graf Zeppelin-san.

-Danke herr Admiral.

-Teitoku !

Alors que le porte avion allemand laissait l'Amiral en charge de Kure et Nagato, la voix de Mutsu attira l'attention des deux japonais. Le super-dreadnought de deuxième génération avançait vers l'officier et son sister-ship d'un pas déterminé avec un porte document à la main. Quand elle fut au niveau de l'Amiral, elle le lui remit en s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'officier.

-Qu'est-ce donc Mutsu-san ?

-Teitoku, il s'agit du rapport de Strasbourg-san.

-Strasbourg… le navire de ligne ? Elle est déjà rentrée ?

Le groupe formé par Nagato, son sister-ship et l'Amiral prit la direction des bureaux de ce dernier. L'officier de la Marine Impériale Japonais ouvrit le porte document et fut surpris d'y trouver des lettres latines, ce qui lui arracha un léger rictus tandis Mutsu confirmait le retour du navire de ligne ainsi que de sa flotte et celle de Kongo à la base de Kure.

-Tss, ces françaises, toujours aussi opposée à l'idée d'écrire en japonais ou en anglais… lâcha Nagato en regardant le rapport au-dessus de l'épaule de l'Amiral.

-Teitoku, je n'ai pas pris la peine de la faire traduire. Comme vous sembliez dire à l'Amiral en chef de la flotte combinée que vous saviez lire le français…

-Bien sûr Mutsu… bien sûr… je suis juste un peu rouillé… enfin, quand est-elle venue déposer ce rapport ?

-Peu de temps après la fin du duel entre Akagi, Kaga et Graf Zeppelin et Joffre. Comme vous avez directement pris la direction des quais principaux et que les deux flottes de course sont affectées aux quais secondaires, vous ne les avez pas vu entrer dans la rade.

-Hm… a-t'elle dit quelque chose ?

-Heu… oui ! Que la 4ème flotte de destroyer devait apprendre à donner des informations plus concrètes pour éviter des sorties inutiles.

-Pardon ?

-Il semblerait que leur sortie se soit soldée par la destruction de flotte très légère. Principalement des destroyers et des croiseurs légers des Abysses. Or, comme elle me l'a fait remarquer, ce n'est pas le rôle des flottes de course de se lancer dans de telles opérations, mais les flottes légères, plus adaptées.

-Ahhh, je vois. Ont-elles rencontré une intensification à un moment ?

-D'après elle non.

-Hm, elles n'ont donc pas trouvé le plus gros de la flotte, surement par manque de détection.

-Pas vraiment, Strasbourg s'est bornée à suivre vos instructions d'interception de la flotte mentionnée par la 4ème division de destroyer.

-Hm…Nagato-san ?

-Teitoku ?

-Faite préparée une flotte sous-marine pour qu'elle fasse une patrouille large dans la zone. Il est possible que je sois passé à côté de quelque chose d'important.


	6. Chapitre VI - L'escadre en expédition

Voilà maintenant un mois, un long mois, que la flotte de raid du sud était stationnée à Truk sous les ordres de Bretagne. Et toutes les unités présentes dans le lagon commençaient à de moins en moins supporter l'attente que leur faisait endurer le super-dreadnought français. Bretagne leur avait promis la conquête des îles du Pacifique Sud, mais pour l'heure, elle ne promettait que des sanctions de plus en plus lourde aux kanmusus se défilant face aux corvées de la base.

Le cuirassé français savait cette situation compliquée pour ses subordonnées. Et quand bien même elle n'avait ni confiance en eux, ni même envie de leur faciliter la vie, son escadre avait une mission et elle se devait de la remplir au mieux. Elle avait donc envisagé d'amorcer quelques manœuvres à la fois pour intimider l'ennemi, mais aussi et surtout pour garder en forme toutes les filles-navires sous ses ordres. Or, comment pouvait-elle envisager de faire des manœuvres si, sur ordre de l'Amiral de Kure, la base de Truk aurait un approvisionnement réduit au strict nécessaire pour les patrouilles et les expéditions mineures tant que les ordres de grande patrouille et d'offensive ne seraient pas arrivé de Tokyo . Comment pouvait-elle dans ces conditions assurer le maintien d'une flotte opérationnelle et surtout le maintien d'une discipline impeccable ?

L'inaction rongeait les nerfs et empâtait chaque jour un peu plus tous les bâtiments qui logeaient dans le lagon. Même les groupes qui semblaient indissociable commençaient à souffrir de cette inaction à laquelle Bretagne ne pouvait pas répondre matériellement et refusait d'y répondre, comme l'enjoignait impétueusement Tone, en outrepassant les ordres et en lançant des offensives mineures contre les convois des Abysses.

A chaque fois Bretagne en personne, et généralement accompagnée par Aquila pour assurer son escorte, venait forcer Tone à mettre un terme à ses opérations et la mettait au début en isolement avant de la mettre à plusieurs reprise aux fers. .

La réponse négative de Bretagne, qui justifiait sa décision sur un respect pur et dur des ordres qui l'interdisaient formellement de quitter l'air opérationnelle de l'artillerie navale de Truk, ne cessait de mettre dans un état d'énervement non négligeable le croiseur porte hydravion. Cet état de fait ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à parvenir aux oreilles de Fuso qui, craignant que Tone ne finisse par subir le courroux de Bretagne et ainsi forcerait le croiseur à retourner à Kure pour passer en cour martiale. Le super-dreadnought voulut essayer de la calmer.

Malheureusement pour elles deux, alors que Tone venait de se faire ramener par Bretagne et que le vieux cuirassé lui avait interdit de parler à qui que ce soit et prendre directement le chemin de son dortoir, Fuso essaya de la calmer. Malheureusement pour elles, leur conversation fut entendue par Bretagne.

La réaction du super-dreadnought fut à la hauteur des craintes de Fuso : en plus d'entrer dans une colère noire car elle ne permettait pas que l'on discute ses ordres, le répondant de Tone finit de la conforter dans l'idée que le croiseur remettait en cause son commandement, et cela Bretagne ne pouvait pas le supporter d'un subalterne, et encore moins d'une « jaune ». Le cuirassé français décida donc d'écarter Tone de la base de Truk le temps d'une expédition. En plus de lui donner l'action qu'elle réclamait, elle s'assurait que le début de mouvement de rébellion qu'elle portait avec elle se trouve loin de la base, ne contaminant pas les plus petites unités, facilement influençables, surtout avec les tensions qui régnaient. Une telle décision aurait fondamentalement plut à Tone si, au lieu de son équipement standard, elle n'avait pas été obligée de tout déposer au profit d'une véritable armada d'hydravions. Bretagne n'était pas non plus dupe : elle comptait frustrer suffisamment Tone pour qu'elle arrête de lui tenir tête. Après tout, Bretagne fonctionnait à la vieille tradition française : un subordonné qui commençait à ne pas respecter son supérieur devait être brisé ou importuné dans son mouvement de rébellion suffisamment pour ne pas répandre ses miasmes.

« Ahhhh, pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi elle agit toujours avec cette condescendance…

-Voyons Tone, comme je te le disais, la navire-amiral Bretagne n'a pas la même façon d'agir que nous et tu sais, elle est particulièrement au courant de la situation ici à Truk et elle fait au mieux.

-Faire au mieux en imposant à Shirastuyu et Murasame de ratisser la plage à la recherche de coquillage, Aquila et Ryujo de repeindre les dortoirs et rester jour et nuit devant un poste radio ? Et quant à elle rester dans son bureau, à écouter du charabia en français et sortir uniquement pour aller pêcher.

-Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse d'autre ?

-Mais qu'elle fasse comme Nagato-san ! Qu'elle prenne les choses en main et nous révèle au moins les ordres de l'Amiral sur lesquelles elle se repose !

Fuso lâcha un long soupir avant de venir au niveau du croiseur porte-hydravion qui tenait la tête de la colonne depuis leur départ de Truk.

-Ses ordres sont de rester ici et limiter les patrouilles avec un approvisionnement limité jusqu'à ce que l'Amiral lui transfert de nouveaux ordres. La seule chose dont elle a la liberté, ce sont les expéditions et les courtes contre-offensives en cas de violation de nos eaux territoriales.

-Mais c'est absurde ! L'ennemi est à seulement quelques centaines de kilomètres, dans les îles Salomons et nous, nous devons rester ici ?

-L'Amiral doit avoir ses raisons Tone-san fit un destroyer qui ralentit pour se mettre au niveau du cuirassé et du croiseur.

-J'espère Kagero-chan… Mais cela me paraît tellement absurde d'immobiliser une flotte comme la nôtre ici. Et puis pourquoi Bretagne comme navire amiral ?

-Je ne pense pas que l'Amiral avait envisagé que Bretagne prendrait le commandement. Elle s'est un peu imposée par habitude je pense. Et, comme dirait Kongo-san, rendons à César ce qui est à César : elle est la seule à avoir expérimentée le rôle de navire Amiral.

-Hm… Ah nous arrivons en vue de Palikir ! Selon les reconnaissances de Ryujo et Aquila, il devrait y avoir de la bauxite sur la façade orientale.

-Selon les ordres de Bretagne, il faudrait se concentrer vers le reste des îles Marshall pour trouver des munitions et surtout du carburant.

-Et l'Amiral qui a tant besoin de bauxite à Kure. Ce serait une vraie perte de ne pas la prendre tout de même interjeta Shiranui en rattrapant le groupe.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas tout stocker. Et si nous devons ramener du carburant et des munitions…

-Fuso-san ?

-Oui Shiranui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le super-dreadnought se tourna vers le destroyer avec un léger sourire.

-Tone et toi vous pourriez prendre les munitions et le carburant tandis que Kagero-chan et moi nous prendrions un peu de bauxite. Cela pourrait améliorer un peu notre quotidien à Truk ? »

Tone et Fuso furent un instant surprises par la proposition du destroyer. C'était une proposition toute simple, qui n'allait pas influer tant que ça sur les quantités qui allaient être ramenées à Truk. Mais elles deux avaient leur esprit tellement occupés par autre chose qu'elles n'y avaient pas pensé.

Fuso fit un sourire à Shiranui et décida, en tant que navire amiral pour cette expédition, que l'option de Shiranui serait suivie. Le plan serait donc de faire un court arrêt à Palikir avant de prendre la direction de Majuro où se trouvent les principales ressources voulue par Bretagne.

Au même moment, à Truk :

La flotte menée par Fuso avait quitté le port depuis maintenant une bonne heure quand Aquila, en pleine sieste en bord de mer, fut réveillée par Shiratsuyu. Le destroyer, accompagné de ses deux sœurs, venait chercher le porte-avion léger italien à la demande de Ryujo qui avait pour l'heure la responsabilité des communications radio et du décryptage des messages des Abysses. Les deux portes avions étaient 24h/24h à leur poste de télécommunication et se relayaient, maintenant que leur dortoir été repeint. Là, Aquila venait de finir son service du matin mais la demande de Ryujo semblait être très importante ce pourquoi elle accepta de se rendre à la salle des communications.

Quand elle y entra, accompagnée des trois destroyers de la classe Shiratsuyu, Ryujo était concentrée à transcrire un long message. Plusieurs pages étaient couvertes de message en morse et Ryujo continuait inlassablement de remplir des pages. Aquila ne dérangea pas l'autre porte avion et pris le paquet de pages déjà remplie pour tenter de lire cependant, la seule chose qu'elle put manifester fut un visage déformé par l'incompréhension. Le message était de toute évidence cryptée. Aquila prit les papiers et se dirigea vers une succession de portes documents où étaient stockés les différents codes décryptés des abysses. L'Amiral de Kure avait toujours pris le soin de ne jamais abusé du décryptage pour ne pas laisser penser aux Abysses qu'il ait réussi à craquer leur codage. Cependant, il fallait parfois user de cet avantage pour éviter aux abysses d'opérer de très grandes opérations qui pourrait compromettre pour une trop longue durée les opérations des nations humaines coalisées. Or, avec un message aussi long, il ne pouvait que s'agir d'une large opération des abysses.

Aquila fut rejoint en face des rayons par Ryujo :

« Je n'ai trouvé aucune ressemblance avec les codes de la soirée. Les Abysses semblent avoir changé leur clef…

-Il va nous falloir trouver quels codes ils ont utilisé. Et surtout envoyer ça à Oyodoo pour qu'elle trouve. Mais il ne semble pas qu'il ait utilisé les codes déjà utilisé ici, dans le Pacifique. Ce message, pourquoi il a plusieurs heures ?

-Ce n'est pas le premier. C'est comme si il s'agissait de la réponse à des messages. J'ai pu décrypter lui. Ryujo retourna au bureau radio et pris une feuille où se croisaient rature et japonais. D'après moi, il y est dit : « Très bien, stop. Prenais un support aérien, stop. Présence navale à Truk, stop. Éviter tout engagement avec l'ennemi, stop. » et il ne s'agit que du dernier.

-Ce code, peut-être que Bretagne là déjà vu. Je vais lui demander.

-Mais à cette heure-ci elle n'est plus dans son bureau, et elle demande à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas si ce n'est pas important.

-Là on parle d'une potentielle escadre ennemie qui est en patrouille non loin de Truk.

-Et avec Fuso, Tone, Kagero et Shiranui en expédition dans la zone… »

Les deux porte-avions de regardèrent un instant et se dressèrent avant de sortir en trombe de la salle des communications.

Façade orientale de l'Ile de Palikir, Iles Marshalles :

« Ouch c'est lourd Fuso-san !

-Allons Shiranui-san, tu n'as que quelques unités. Tout au plus 10.

-Et puis, si tu me laissais en porter !

-Non ! Je ne laisserai pas mon adorale sœur porter quelque chose d'aussi lourd ! »

Tone regardait les deux destroyers avec un léger regard de gêne. Elle avait oublié qu'ils agissaient comme cela quand elles étaient ensemble. Et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de commentaire, elle-même agissant sans cesse comme cela à l'égard de Chikuma. Fuso quant à elle leur souriait en imaginant comment pourrait être sa relation avec Yamashiro lorsque l'Amiral de Kure chercherait à la produire.

La petite flottille repris sa marche tranquillement vers le Sud Est, soit l'île de Majuro. Il y avait une navigation d'environ trente-huit heures avant de rejoindre l'île et au bout d'une grosse heure, Fuso demanda à Tone d'envoyer des hydravions en reconnaissance, le passage entre les deux îles restant un lieu de passage fréquent à la fois des convois des abysses, mais aussi des sous-marins marins ennemis qui patrouillaient surtout pour éviter une avancée vers les îles Salomon.

Une telle réalité ne mit pas beaucoup à se manifester, les hydravions de Tone détectant quelques flottes de sous-marins ennemis, en surface ou en plongée peu profonde.

« Fuso, que faisons-nous ? On a assez de munitions pour les combattre tous, mais ce serait une perte pour l'expédition…

-Je sais… si on réussit à avancer jusqu'à Majuro sans entrer en contact avec les sous-marins ennemis, nous serons à la moitié de nos réserves et cela fera 60 heures que nous serons en mer sans avoir pris de repos et il nous faudra faire notre retour rapidement…

-On n'est pas vraiment entrainée à ça, et comme on sera chargée, on sera bien plus lente qu'à l'allé. Se permit Kagero.

-Si on revient à la base sans rien, on risque de mettre la base dans une mauvaise posture, répondit Fuso en regardant Tone qui écoutait les rapports de ses protégées…

-Je sais ! Si on prouve à Bretagne que nous pouvons effectuer de telles expéditions, alors peut-être qu'elle acceptera de lancer de grande opération et comme ça la situation à la base sera débloquée ! lâcha Tone qui semblait assez convaincue de son idée.

Fuso réfléchit un instant puis se mit face aux autres membres de sa flottille.

-Bon… nous allons rejoindre Majuro et nous nous arrêterons à Tofol pour passer la première nuit car nous sommes en fin de journée et aucune d'entre nous n'est préparée à une opération de nuit. Une fois-là, nous verrons à ce en fonction de la météo et de la présence ennemi. Par contre, silence radio avec la base. L'ennemi ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes là. »

La flottille pris une formation en double ligne au cas où elle rencontre une force sous-marine où une patrouille aérienne engagea au reste de la route en direction de l'île de Tofol à une vitesse moyenne de 20 kts, soit une traversée d'environ 15 heures. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une vitesse élevée pour Fuso, le super-dreadnought pouvait bien pour une fois forcer un peu histoire de pouvoir atteindre Tofol à la fin de la nuit.

Au même moment, dans le bureau de l'Amiral à Truk, occupé par Bretagne

« Alors ?

Bretagne faisait les cent pas dans son bureau alors que Ryuujo y entrait avec un paquet de feuilles dans les mains.

-Oyodoo vient de nous faire parvenir sa réponse.

-Bon Dieu ! Cinq heures pour donner une réponse ! Mais elle fichait quoi à son bureau ? Elle bouffait du poisson cru encore ?

-Ca je ne sais pas, mais le contenu de la réponse est assez intrigant.

Ryuujo tendit un papier que Bretagne prit avec non-chalance avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil du bureau de l'Amiral. Si visage froid se mit à être barré par ses sourcils froncés. Elle posa le papier sur le bureau et se mit à réfléchir. A réfléchir seule sans même prendre le temps de répondre à Ryuujo qui multipliait les questions pour savoir quoi mettre en œuvre. Le super-dreadnought français ne répondait pas et semblait plutôt agacé par les questions du porte-avion léger japonais.

-Vous allez arrêter oui ? Si je ne vous réponds pas c'est que je ne peux pas vous répondre ! Bon dieu…

-Mais Bretagne-san, se sont nos camarades qui sont en danger si on ne réagit pas.

-Et évidemment vous pensez que je pense à quoi ? Au dîner de ce soir peut-être ? Je sais déjà ce que le dîner de ce soir va être : encore votre fichu riz, vos fruits de mer, vos algues et votre poisson puisque la viande est réservée aux bases situées au Japon.

-Bretagne-san je ne pensais pas à ça j-

-Peu m'importe ce que vous pensez ! D'accord ? Pour le moment vous m'empêcher de penser avec vos questions : doit-on envoyer des troupes ? Doit-on demander des troupes à l'Amiral de Kure ? doit-on ceci, doit-on cela… Bretagne soupira avant de montrer la porte du bureau à Ryuujo. Sortez maintenant et envoyez-moi Aquila.

-Mais j-

-Je vous ordonne de sortir et de m'envoyer Aquila et ne me forcez pas à hausser la voix.

Le cuirassé français plantait un regard noir et méprisant dans celui de Ryuujo qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose. Elle était sous la responsabilité de Bretagne et même si elle avait fait part du comportement peu courtois, voire, comme l'avait écrit noir sur blanc dans une de ses réclamations à l'Amiral de Kure, raciste du super-dreadnought, Ryuujo n'avait reçu comme réponse de l'officier supérieur qu'une réponse bien vide. Il ne pouvait rien faire car le vieux cuirassé avait respecté tous ses ordres à la lettre et toujours avec succès, qu'elle avait une gestion exemplaire de Truk malgré le peu de ressource à sa disposition et les mouvements de l'ennemi à proximité de l'archipel. En repensant à cela, elle finit par saluer respectueusement Bretagne et sortir du bureau que le navire amiral occupait. Tone et Ryuujo étaient celles qui étaient les plus victimes des relents racistes du cuirassé français et surtout Ryuujo car même si elle n'était pas celle montrant le plus son désaccord, elle était un porte-avion. Or, en plus de ne pas apprécier les Japonais et ne pas leur faire confiance, elle trouvait les porte-avions inutiles dans un rôle offensif et ils devaient se contenter d'un rôle d'escorte et donc déclassait sans arrêt les porte-avions. Le fait pour Ryuujo d'être en plus de ça Japonaise ne pouvait que mettre en place une discrimination qui avait choqué plus d'une kanmusu. Une discrimination qui alla jusqu'à la mettre de côté pour de nombreuses petites patrouilles et pendant celle-ci effectuer les tâches ingrates de la base ou bien prendre les heures les plus intenables pour la veille radio.

Cette situation avait fini par faire réagir Aquila qui s'était liée d'amitié avec le porte-avion japonais et qui avait tenté de raisonner Bretagne. Sans succès : la parole d'un porte-avion n'a strictement aucun poids et je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, comme le cuirassé français lâcha à Aquila il y a de cela une semaine. Néanmoins, Ryuujo prenait sur elle pour rendre la vie des autres membres de l'escadre un peu moins rude. Avec seulement une européenne dans la flotte commandée par Bretagne, toutes les kanmusus japonaises en pâtissaient. Le fait donc que Bretagne s'acharne en somme sur Ryuujo laissait les autres respirer. Si le cuirassé se focalisait sur elle, il ne voyait pas les autres se relâcher un peu.

Pour Aquila qui attendait de l'autre côté de la porte et vit sortir Ryuujo avec un début de larmes aux deux yeux, l'attitude de Bretagne était inadmissible. L'âme de ce cuirassé n'avait pas su s'adapter à son temps comme l'avait fait Lorraine par exemple et son comportement ne permettait pas au moral de monter à des niveaux extraordinaires à Truk. Toutefois, elle devait rendre à César ce qui appartenait à César : Bretagne avait beau être raciste, dénigrer les Japonais, elle n'en respectait pas moins leur culture et avait même commencé, en secret à apprendre leur langue pour rendre plus facile la communication au sein de sa flotte. Elle n'hésitait pas non plus, en appliquant le modèle français, à leur offrir des moments de répit et d'aucunes des kanmusus ne pourraient dire qu'elle faisait ça à contre cœur. C'était normal pour elle. C'était normal pour elle de ne pas trop faire forcer les cinq destroyers à sa disposition. C'était normal pour elle de ne pas abusé du seul croiseur à sa disposition et en application des modes d'emplois dans la Marine Nationale, il était normal de ne pas laisser sortir les portes avions s'il n'y avait pas une flotte importante à protéger. Bretagne était prise entre deux feux qui guidaient son cœur : son éducation avec Courbet qui avait nourrit ce racisme latent, que Courbet elle-même avait fini par abandonner, et ses ordres et son palpitant qui voulaient que soient traités avec respect et dignité des frères d'armes. Un tel mélange donnait l'absurde comportement du cuirassé qui plantait le poignard et pansait la plaie en même temps.

Aquila tapota l'épaule Ryuujo après que celle-ci lui ait dit que Bretagne voulait la voir. Elle faisait ça pour essayer de rassurer son amie. Le porte-avion japonais fit un léger sourire à Aquila avant de lui dire qu'elle retournait à la veille radio. Aquila attendit qu'elle ne soit plus dans le couloir menant au bureau occupé par Bretagne pour entrer dans celui-ci et saluer formellement Bretagne dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu m'as appelé Bretagne ? Aquila avait abandonné le chan car ce n'était pas le moment.

Bretagne avec une main qui lui cachait le visage et son talon gauche tapait répétitivement le plancher du bureau révélant son anxiété.

-Oui… il va falloir faire revenir la flotte de Fuso immédiatement. Une flotte ennemie semble l'avoir trouvée depuis l'atoll Ujae et surtout, elle se fait appuyer par une seconde flotte qui est en patrouille en provenance des Salomons….

Bretagne tendit le papier qu'avait amené Ryuujo plus tôt. Oyodoo informait que les sous-marins de la base de Kure avaient repéré la flotte qui avait amené les deux flottes de chasse commandées par Strasbourg et Littorio à faire des sorties pour tenter de les intercepter sans succès aux alentours de Guam. Selon le rapport d'Oyodoo, la flotte rapide en provenance du nord était composé de deux cuirassés de classe Ta tandis que celle en provenance des îles Salomons avait au moins un porte-avion de classe Wo et plusieurs croiseurs lourd non identifiés.

-Mais seules nous ne pourrons pas faire grand-chose. Si l'on part du principe qu'avec les deux flottes il y a plus de deux porte-avions et qu'il y a un cuirassé dans la flotte venant des Salomons, nous n'aurons pas la force suffisante.

-Pas si nous arrivons à temps et que l'on réussir à l'avertir…

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas…

\- Nous prenons la mer maintenant. Je prends la tête. Shigure et Murasame pour Ryuujo et toi. Pour finir, il nous faut un croiseur….

-Nous n'avons que Tama et Kuma…

-Kuma a un niveau plus élevé. Elle sera mon escorte.

-Bien ! Je vais informer Ryuujo tout de suite.

Aquila en sortit du bureau de Bretagne après l'avoir saluée et se rendit en catastrophe à la veille radio pour informer Ryuujo et appeler celle à qui Bretagne faisait référence car sans elles, l'opération de sauvetage pourrait être un compromise…


End file.
